Deuce
by Louise23
Summary: Ball girl Bella Swan and tennis hotshot Edward Cullen don't seem to be the most likely couple. Will their romance last for more than just one evening? Lemons with plot, originally a oneshot, now extended! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I originally wrote this as a oneshot, but I've decided to continue this as a full length story!**

**Summary: Ball girl Bella Swan and tennis hotshot Edward Cullen don't seem to be the most likely couple. Will their romance last for more than just one evening? Lemons with plot, originally a oneshot, now extended**

* * *

**Bella:**

During the past week, I've been a ball girl at the Wimbledon tennis, on the smaller of the courts. However, today, I get to make my first appearance on centre court! I'm so happy, yet insanely nervous at the same time. Centre court is the one most people watch, with the best players, and while I haven't made a mistake _yet_, it would be worse if I did now.

The first two matches go fine, both female single players, and I make no mistakes. Although, I did nearly get hit by a ball. Twice.

Anyway, the next match is between Riley Biers, world number 57, and Edward Cullen, world number 1. Now, I don't mean to have favourites, but Edward is more likely to win. And he is fuck hot gorgeous. Seriously.

I take my place at the back of the court, and get the three balls I start with. I smile when I see Edward is on my side first, so that means I can stare at his bum a while. He has a nice bum.

All goes relatively smoothly in the first set, with Edward comfortably winning 6-2. And still, no mistakes have been made, and I get to watch Edward a lot. He probably hasn't even noticed me, I mean; he must see hundreds of ball girls, and hundreds that stare at him all of the time. It's probably very annoying.

At the end of the second set, the score was 6-1 to Edward, showing that it was likely that Edward would win in three straight sets. Shame, because, although I wanted him to win, I also wanted to be able to stare at him more. More specifically; his bum. Edward's match was the last on the court today, and I hope this doesn't then mean my last day on centre court. The thrill of it is so much better than the other courts.

In the 4th game of the third set, I hold up the ball, of which Edward takes. I place it on his racket, and then look up, to find his piercing emerald green eyes staring at me. I smile shyly at him, and then he winks, and walks off.

I so very nearly collapsed right then and there. He _winked_ at me. Oh dear god, have mercy.

For the rest of the match, I actually can't take my eyes of Edward. Well, I couldn't before, but now, even more so. Maybe he had a twitch in his eye? Making him wink…

Edward, of course, wins the set, resulting in him winning the match. At the end, he is grunting as he hits the ball, and I can stop myself from wondering if he makes those sorts of sounds during sex. What, I can't help myself. He was the one who winking at me to begin with.

I hand him his towel at the end of the match, and he wipes his face before smirking at me. Again, I want to collapse, but, somehow, I manage to keep it together.

I walk off centre court, looking at it hopefully for not the last time. I walk into the hall, where all the other ball people had gone. We usually had some kind of meeting, assessing everything, but all the talking stopped. I looked around to see why, and saw Riley Biers walking off. Then, followed a little bit after, was Edward Cullen. He was still sweaty from the match, but that just made his shirt stick to his chest, highlighting his muscles.

He looks my way, and I try to look away, but he holds my gaze, and winks again. Then, he starts walking over, and I tell myself it's probably because I did something wrong, although I can't think what, so he's going to shout at me.

"Hey," he says casually, in his smooth velvety voice.

"Uh…hi," I stutter, and curse myself mentally for being nervous. He chuckles at my nervous, seeming to enjoy making girls nervous. Damn him and his hotness. "You had a good match," I say, trying to make conversation and sound less nervous.

"Yeah. I know Riley's game. So, you…uh…fancy getting a drink, or something?" Edward says, and I almost smile when he stutters. Ok, not almost, I do. He catches it, though, and mock glares at me.

"That would be nice. Don't you want to rest, or something, though?" I ask, and Edward leans down to, close to my ear.

"I have very good stamina," he whispers so incredibly seductively. My whole body shivers at his words, which he sees. He smiles, somewhat proudly of himself.

"Why don't we test that out?" I reply, hoping that I, too, sound as seductive as he does. It seems to work, as he takes a deep breathe in. I smile back at him, proud of myself, like he was of himself just moments ago.

"Follow me," he whispers, then begins to weave through the people, as they part for him. I follow behind, feeling like a lost puppy, although I don't mind. My legs are quaking at the thought of what this man, who can make a ball travel 120 mph, can do to me. And I can't wait.

Edward leads us to a small room, which he unlocks, then re-locks once we are both inside. I never knew this room existed. It has a sofa along the one wall, and a couple of other chairs dotted around the white, clean space. Edward sees my confused look, so he explains the room to me.

"It's for players to relax in before and after matches. But, I think it will suffice for other reasons," Edward says, giving me another one of his dazzling winks.

I nod dumbly, suddenly not really caring about what this room is used for, just what it is about to be used for. My back is resting against the wall next to the door, leaving me nowhere to go as he stalks towards. There's nowhere I want to go, though.

As soon as he comes close enough, he puts both his hands on either side of my face, caging me in. As if I would run away. His head quickly reaches down to mine, and his lips are just an inch away from mine.

"Just before we, you know, fuck, I wanted to say that you're really beautiful," Edward says, and I can't help but laugh. Although it turns me on when he says fuck, and makes my heart jump when he says I'm beautiful, it's just the way he said it. "What?" he asks, pulling away a bit, so I put my hands on the back of his head, stopping him from moving away anymore.

"The way you said it, and the way you put the sentence together. But, thanks," I say, and Edward smiles and relaxes at my words.

"You'll definitely be thanking me once I'm finished with you," Edward says, and then the talking is stopped as he presses his lips against mine. I kiss him back eagerly, and very soon his tongue is pressing against my lips. I open my mouth to him, and I moan into his mouth. As we make out, he presses me even more up against the wall. His hands move from the wall to my breasts, and, yet again, I moan.

He stops kissing me, but only to take off the t-shirt I have to wear. It leaves only my bra underneath, and I'm thankful I wore my confidence bra. It's black and lacy, and makes me feel sexy. Edward seems to appreciate my underwear choice, as his hands return to my breasts, and it feels so good.

"I like, wait, no, love this bra. But, I still think it would look better off," Edward whispers huskily as he unclasps my bra, and throws it to the other side of the room. His lips go straight to my breasts, and I moan again. He is seriously talented at this. Never mind tennis, _this_, sucking and licking my nipples, should be his new profession.

His lips return to mine after he's finished with my breasts, but they don't stay there long. I unbutton the two buttons on his polo shirt, and quickly take it off. My hands, of their own accord, run over his muscular chest. He smirks at my reaction, so I just point to my breasts in response. Which leads to another round of licking and sucking my nipples. Not that I'm disappointed about that by any means.

"Oh…Edward…that feels so good," I moan to him. I feel his hands run over my bare legs, and my panties become even more soaked. His hands tug at the top of my shorts, almost hesitantly, so I nod for him to push them down. He does so, and takes off my trainers at the same time.

I'm left, standing there, in just my tiny black lace panties. Yeah, they match my bra. Edward stands back up, and is about to kiss me, but I stop him. I lower myself, and slowly, very slowly, pull Edward's shorts down. I am met with a big, no, large bulge, and I can barely contain my moan. I pull his shorts off the rest of the way, and Edward steps out of them. Then, I take off his shoes, so we're both in just our underwear.

I run my finger very gently along his bulge, and Edward responds by thrusting himself into my hand. I look up at his, and see him staring intently at me.

"Please…Wait, what's your name? God, I'm such an asshole, I didn't even ask your name, and-" I cut him off by kissing him.

"It's Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. And, I don't mind," I say, and then sink back to my knees so that I can tease him again.

"_Isabella_…please, I can't take your teasing." Edward moans, and I think I love the way he calls me Isabella. I, again, slowly pull down his boxers, revealing his large penis. It's massive, and I love it. I run my hand along it a couple of times, before I lick it. Edward tries to control his thrust, but it doesn't work. I take him into my mouth, and move him in and out. I hum around him, which he seems to like. I pick up the pace, he seems to like it rougher, like me, and I rub his balls in my hand.

"Oh…Isabella, I'm close…" Edward says, so I go even faster; rub his balls a bit rougher, trying to get him to cum. And when he does, I swallow it all, revelling in the taste. It tastes mostly salty, and although it's not the nicest of tastes, it shows what I can do to him.

I stand up again, and Edward quickly kisses me. He also picks me up, and I squeal a little bit when he does.

"What are you doing?" I squeal, and he just laughs at me.

"Taking you to the sofa. Only the best," Edward says, before kissing me as he lays me on the sofa. He quickly moves down my body, and practically rips off my panties. He runs a finger along my pussy, his finger returning the other end soaking. I should be embarrassed, but the sight of him between my legs is just so hot.

"You're so wet. For me," Edward growls; sounding so possessive. I can't help but nod eagerly and moan. He smiles, and instead of returning his finger, he puts his mouth on my pussy. I arch into him, and he sucks on my clit, while his finger enters me.

"Oh god…Edward…please don't stop, don't ever stop…" I moan, and he adds another finger, and picks up the pace. His hot mouth tastes so good on my sensitive pussy. I move my hips for more friction, as Edward's pace gets impossibly faster. He was right about his stamina.

"Edward, I'm close…" I say, and Edward keeps up his pace until I cum on his hand and mouth, while experiencing an incredibly intense orgasm. My whole body is a shuddering mess while I attempt to recover, but I'm not sure I want to. This feeling is too wonderful.

Edward lies beside me on the sofa while we both spend a few minutes recovering. Edward occasionally places gentle kisses on my shoulder, my arm, my face, or my neck. I never imaged a one-time fling to be so gentle and caring.

Soon, I feel Edward's erection pressing into the side of my thigh. I not-so-subtly move myself, so that it creates some friction. Edward notices this, of course, and quickly rearranges us. He lies on top of me, balancing himself so I don't take all of his weight. He pushes his very hard penis into me, and his large length stretches me.

"You're so tight," Edward groans as he fucks me harder. I push my hips up to meet his thrusts, and Edward leans down to kiss me. His hands reach for my breasts, and soon he lowers his mouth to them. I arch my back, pushing my breasts into his mouth. He starts nibbling my nipples, but then he stops as he starts thrusting quicker.

This feeling is unimaginably intense, and so unlike anything I've ever experienced before. Yes, I have had sex before, but it's never felt this good. It always just been about the man's pleasure, but with Edward, it feels like he wants to give me the same pleasure as he is getting. I love it.

"Oh, god, Edward…I'm so close…" I moan, but his pace doesn't alter. He does, however, lower his had to my clit, and rubs quick, small circles. I moan, yet again, and soon I'm having another orgasm.

Edward comes quickly after me, and I feel him pouring into my pussy. He moans as he lies down next to me on the sofa, and we're both breathing heavily. I turn my head to look at his face, and he kisses me when I do. It's sweet and gentle, not at all like our heated kisses from before. We pull apart, and I smile at him, and he returns my smile. His arms wrap around me, and he hugs me to him.

All I can think of in this moment is that, there's nowhere I'd rather be, than his peaceful, safe arms.

"Thank you," I whisper to him.

"You're welcome, beautiful _Isabella_."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the first chapter? Unless you've already read it on the other profile ;)**

**I'm hoping to post the next chapter tomorrow!**

**Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella:**

"You did what?! With who?!" Alice exclaims, rather loudly.

"Shhhh!" I shout at her, glaring slightly.

"I just can't believe it! This is so...unlike you," Alice sighs, a disapproving look in her eyes.

"Edward _freaking_ Cullen! I say good for you," My other friend, Rosalie, says. I blush and smile at her.

"What? We're supposed to be looking after her, not complimenting her!" Alice huffs, looking pointedly at Rose.

I sigh and tune out my friends' bickering, sipping at my large mug of coffee. I asked to meet Rose and Alice at our favourite cafe for breakfast, but mainly to tell them about what happened. I tell them everything.

It's been a week since everything happened with Edward and I, and I haven't even seen him. This afternoon, however, I'm back on centre court.

Yes, I'm thrilled, but this also means I'll be seeing Edward again, as it's the Wimbledon final. Which, of course, Edward is in.

He's against Roger Federer, world number 3 and four time winner of Wimbledon, compared to Edward's one time win.

I still have complete faith in him.

After all, I know _all_ about his stamina.

"Earth to Bella!" Rose shouts, snapping her fingers in my face. "Edward induced haze?" Rose presumes, smirking.

"No, I was thinking about the final today, actually," I huff indignantly.

"Which Edward is part of. So, by default, you were thinking about him," Rose grins triumphantly, while I roll my eyes.

"Is it such a good idea for you to be part of this match?" Alice asks, looking worried.

"Yes! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! No man is gonna change that!" I tell her firmly.

"I'm just concerned for you," Alice begins. I sigh, anticipating her following speech. "Edward's an international star, who has thousands of girls throwing themselves at him. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I know all that. Believe me, I do. I know that what happened between us was a one-time thing, and I shouldn't expect anything more. Which I don't. I'm a big girl, I can look after myself. I don't mean to sound rude, I am thankful for your sincerity, but I'm fine. Honestly," I tell both Alice and Rose, hoping they'll believe me.

Thankfully, they do. Conversation concerning a certain tennis player is dropped, then.

"So, we need to discuss our plans," Rose states, glancing at both Alice and I.

Though we're all currently living in London, we have bigger aspirations. Alice is originally from America, a place Rose and I want to move to. We met when we were at university, all of us attending Cambridge. And we all did English Literature degrees.

Now, we've all come up with a business idea. Our dream - whether or not it'll happen is a different matter - is to set up our own publishing company, in New York.

For the past couple of months we've been looking at offices in New York, and fairly cheap apartments. The main reason I have been a ball girl at Wimbledon is the pay-check. We're all saving up our money for our move to New York.

"Yes, I was looking at apartments the other day, and I found this really nice, two-bed place. It was within our price budget!" Alice exclaims excitedly.

"Sounds great…but two-bed? There's three of us," Rose, ever so smartly, points out.

"I don't think we're going to be able to find, or afford, a three-bed place," Alice sighs, taking a big gulp from her mug of tea.

"Maybe if we go for a two-bed place while we set ourselves up, and when we start making some money we'll rent somewhere larger," I suggest to both of them.

"Ok, we'll keep looking, but I can't promise anything," Alice announces.

We depart shortly afterwards, and I go home to prepare for the match this afternoon. Since it's the world number 1 versus the world number 3, it's highly likely it will go to 5 sets. I still believe in Edward, though.

**********DEUCE*********

I'm currently at Wimbledon, on centre court, with the other ball girls and boys. We're all handed the right amount of tennis balls, before we're told to where we'll be standing. This time, I'm by the net, on the right side of the umpire.

When Edward and Roger walk out, the crowd goes crazy. At the moment I'm standing up by the net, not yet in the crouching position. And, I'm only realising now that Edward is walking towards his seats. Which happen to be less than two metres away from me.

Oh shit.

I glance, probably at the wrong time, over at Edward. He looks up, causing our eyes to lock. His widen as realization dawns on him of who I am. I blush and look down, hoping he won't speak to me.

Or maybe I want him to speak to me.

I can't quite make up my mind.

The players are called to take their positions, so I change to a crouching position.

The first game of the set begins, with Edward serving first. I try to forget about him, instead focussing on the tennis balls.

The first set goes well, with Edward winning 6-4. Roger seems to be getting frustrated, which is making him less observant. Which all works in Edward's favour.

The following set, however, doesn't go so well, as Roger manages to win in a tie break. Everyone in the crowd is on edge, no one knowing who's going to win. I don't either.

Like I expected, the match goes to five sets. Edward won the first set, but then Roger won the next two, and Edward won the last set.

It could go either way.

During the set break, Edward glances over to me. I allow myself to look over his face, a face glistened with sweat, but still just as handsome as before. The small amount of facial hair makes him look more rugged, and indescribably handsome.

Even when he looks away I keep looking as he drinks from his water. How can he be so casual when I feel like I'm about to spontaneously combust?

Playing commences once again, so Edward moves to his side of the court. A small, confident smirk is evident on his face as Edward takes his serve, striking the ball with power.

As the set progresses, Edward begins to grunt when he hits the ball. Which only serves to ruin my panties, since those are the exact noises he makes during sex.

Fuck.

Edward, serving for the match, sends me a wink just before he serves an ace. Winning the fifth set, and therefore the match, the crowd goes crazy. I try to remain neutral, but a small smile emerges on my face.

All the ball girls and boys have to line up for the trophy giving ceremony at the end of the match. Both players go along the line and shake our hands, though when Edward gets to me he holds my hand a little longer, his eyes roaming my body.

"I would like to say a thank you to everyone who has helped me achieved this today. My trainer, Emmett McCarty, who pushed me when I wanted to give up. My parents, Carlisle and Esme, who have always been so supportive. Everyone at Wimbledon, which is probably my favourite place to play tennis. The crowds are always fantastic, as are the ball girl and boys," Edward thanks, sending me a glance as he speaks.

That man is indescribable.

Once the acceptance speeches are finished, everyone moves back into the changing rooms and the main hall. I stand around with the other ball girls and boys, when I see Edward beckoning me over.

"Beautiful Isabella, how would you feel about meeting me at the bar in my hotel?" Edward proposes.

"Are you asking me out?" I reply coyly.

"Give me half an hour to shower and change, then I'm all yours," Edward smirks, walking off.

Cocky, delicious man.

I make a quick departure, and practically run home to get changed. I put on my little black dress, and then make my way to the hotel Edward said he was staying in. I walk inside and round to the bar, quickly glancing around the area. I don't see him yet.

"Looking for someone?" A husky voice whispers in my ear, arms wrapping around my waist and lips gently grazing along my neck.

"It seems like they found me," I whimper, turning around to face Edward. My eyes take in his appearance. He's changed into a shirt, which hugs his muscles, and some fairly tight jeans.

To summarise, he looks hot.

I look up to his face and see he's doing the same to me – he's checking me out.

"You looking stunning, Isabella," Edward groans, pulling me closer to him. I feel just how much he approves. "Come on, let's go grab a drink," Edward says, taking me hand and leading me over to the bar. "What would you like?" Edward asks as we both take seats.

"I'm good with a beer," I tell him, smiling.

He orders us two beers, which we both take big gulps of.

"How old are you, Isabella?" Edward asks, turning slightly in his seat so that he's facing me, and his leg is brushing against mine.

"I'm 22. Why, making sure I'm legal?" I joke to him.

"I should have asked you before, sorry," Edward replies sincerely.

"Don't be. How old are you?" I ask him, curious now.

"So you _haven't_ Googled me?" Edward asks in mock horror.

"That'd be a no," I giggle, rolling my eyes at him.

"I'm 27," Edward finally replies, resting his hand on my knee.

"Oh, shit! I never even said congratulations for winning!" I suddenly exclaim, mentally slapping myself.

"You heard about that?" Edward jokes, drinking some more of his beer.

We spend more time drinking and talking, but I start to realise this is probably a bad idea. Edward hardly wants a serious relationship with me, and now I'm acting like we're friends or something.

I'm brought back to reality when I feel Edward's hand slowly moving further up my leg. My eyes lock with his, his eyes twinkling in delight.

"How do you feel about moving things to my room?" Edward offers, what he's implying completely evident.

"I'd love to," I reply, feeling myself blush as I say this.

Edward takes my hand and leads me to the elevator, looking pretty eager. I am, too.

As soon as the doors to the elevator open Edward pushes me inside, kissing me hurriedly. He reaches over and presses the button before his hands return to me, roaming all over. His large hands rest on my ass, pulling me against him.

We barely register the ding of the elevator. Edward picks me up, wrapping me around him, and carries me towards his room.

"Edward!" I squeal, scared in case another guests comes out and sees us.

"It's best for you to be covering the front of my body," Edward chuckles huskily in my ear.

I briefly hear him unlock his door and slam it closed. His hands continue roaming all over my body, while I attach my lips to his neck. I suck and nibble on his neck, only breaking contact when Edward slips his fingers inside my panties.

"Fuck, Edward," I moan, arching into his hand. He roughly pushes two fingers inside me, all while I'm still wrapped around him.

"Just as tight as I remember," Edward hums, his thumb finding my clit.

I clench down hard on him, loving this feeling.

Edward, however, has other ideas, as he removes his fingers from me.

"No!" I whine, looking up at his face.

"I prefer it, Isabella, when you come on my cock," Edward breaths out huskily, gently kissing my lips.

His hands go behind my back, where he unzips my dress and pulls it off. He has to put me down to properly take off my dress, but I sway a bit, unsteady on my feet after almost having an orgasm.

Edward leaves me standing there for a couple of minutes while his eyes drink in my body. I reach forward and take off his top, and then begin unbuttoning his jeans. When I pull them down, I groan when I realise he'd been going commando.

"See how much I want you," Edward says, taking my hand and pulling me closer.

He reaches behind me and unfastens my bra, and then pulls down my panties.

"So wet…for me?" Edward asks, looking at my pussy.

"Of course," I moan, leaning forward to kiss him.

He breaks the kiss, turning me around so that I'm facing the wall. His hands take mine and place them against the wall. My thighs clench when I realise what's he going to do.

Quickly and roughly he thrusts inside me, filling me up and stretching me.

"Oh, Edward!" I moan, resting my forehead against the wall. There's no way I'll last long, not after how much he worked me up before.

"Touch yourself, Isabella," Edward commands, as his own hand reaches for my breast.

I reach down between us and touch my clit, finding it soaking wet. My finger makes slow circles on my clit as Edward continues pounding into me.

"Edward, I'm so fucking close!" I moan out, my legs shaking.

"Come, Isabella, come on my cock," Edward demands, his hand joining my own, pinching my clit. "Scream my name," Edward whispers in my ear just as I come.

"EDWARD!" I shout out, Edward's arm wrapping around my waist to hold me up. "Holy shit I think you just killed me," I whisper breathlessly.

I clench again, Edward groaning since he's still inside me. He slowly slides out of me, picking me up and carrying me over to the bed.

"You didn't…" I trail off, pointing towards his still very erect cock.

"I didn't what?" Edward smirks, leaning over to kiss me. "I'm sorry, I just love it when dirty things come out of your innocent mouth," Edward adds.

"You didn't come," I tell him, feeling guilty. "Was I not good enough, or something?" I ask.

"No, you were perfection," Edward smiles, kissing me again. "I plan on feeling you clench around me more than once tonight," Edward adds, winking at me.

Feeling extra confidence, I push Edward back on the bed, so that he's lying down. He raises an eyebrow at me, but I just wink at him. I straddle his waist, leaning down to kiss his lips.

I reach behind me and grab his cock, to position it at my entrance. I slowly sink down on him, sitting up more fully and using his legs for leverage.

"Fuck, you look so innocent, but…" Edward groans, eye staring at my body.

I begin moving a bit quicker up and down him. Edward's hands move to my hips, occasionally pulling me down harder. Edward sits up a bit, moving me faster on him.

"Oh god," I moan as Edward reaches down to play with my clit.

"Isabella, I'm so close," Edward grunts, pulling me down on him. I clench a little to drive him crazy, crushing my lips against his.

"Come inside me, Edward," I whisper against his lips, clenching one last time as my orgasm rocks through my body.

I move down on him one last time before I feel him coming inside me in long spurts.

We both collapse on the bed, with him still inside me, and me still on top of him.

We fall asleep like that, both of our arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the second chapter? :D**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for a long delay in updating!**

* * *

**Edward:**

I wake up with a jolt when I hear the hotel door slamming closed. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I notice Isabella is gone.

She left?

I frown, turning on the light and seeing that she's taken all her belongings and left. Jumping out of bed, I pull on my trousers and shirt, then pick up the key card before running out of the hotel room. At the end of the hall I see the lift doors sliding closed.

As fast as I can I run towards the lifts, pressing the call lift button repeatedly. It's too late, I've missed her.

I still get in and go down to the hotel lobby, hoping she might have lingered.

She didn't.

I sigh heavily and run my hands through my hair, quickly jumping back in the lift when I see reporters. Why would she leave?

I thought… When I asked her out before, I didn't intend for it to end up as just sex again. The first time was fucking amazing, but I wanted to get to know her more. And I did. I learnt she dreams of opening her own publishing company in New York, along with her two best friends. She's beautiful and incredibly smart.

That dress she was wearing. God, I couldn't think straight! I figured we could talk more this morning. That is, until she left.

Once I reach the hotel room, a grin settles on my face for the first time this morning. My beautiful Isabella left her panties here.

I manage to grab a quick shower before I have Emmett, my trainer, knocking on my hotel door.

"What do you want, you big oaf?" I ask as I open the door to let him in.

"Just to call you an idiot," he replies, stepping into the room and handing me a magazine. I'm on the front cover, holding Isabella against me.

I smile just recalling the night.

"Who's your lady friend?" Emmett asks, sitting on the bed before quickly jumping up again. "Should I not want to be sitting here?" he says, pretending to look disgusted.

"Nah. You won't want to lean against that wall, either," I reply, smirking. "Her name's Isabella," I tell him.

Shit, I never found out her surname! How the hell am I going to find her?

"So where is she, then? You look pretty cosy in the picture," Emmett asks, walking over and flicking through the magazine to find the article.

"It is a pretty good picture. I'll have to frame it," I joke. Well, it's not a _complete_ joke. "She left, before I woke up," I add, still hurt from what she did.

"Oooh, you were that bad?" Emmett teases.

"Fuck off. Judging by the moans and the amount of orgasms I gave her, it was pretty good," I tell him just to shut him up.

"Ew, I don't wanna know that!" Emmett whines, punching my shoulder. "Wait, was she the same girl as before?" Emmett asks.

I'm sincerely regretting telling him about what happened after the match with Riley Biers.

"Yes," I admit.

Emmett just nods, like he already knew. "You don't do one night stands." That's all he says by way of explanation.

I sigh heavily and flop down on the bed, kicking myself for not asking for her surname. She didn't even leave her number or anything!

"I didn't just come here to listen to your love life, you know," Emmett says. "We're leaving for New York tomorrow, to prepare for the New York open," Emmett tells me.

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a bit soon?" I ask, frowning. One thing I _do_ know about Isabella is that she's most definitely English.

"She's just a girl, dude. What's up with you?" Emmett says, commanding me to pack before leaving the hotel room.

As he closes the door I raise my middle finger, feeling better even though he didn't see.

_She's just a girl._

I barely even know her. Yes, she's incredibly beautiful, but there are other women.

_Not like her._

Fuck, I'm losing my mind.

*******DEUCE*******

After an excruciatingly long training session, Emmett lets me go. Wimbledon may be my favourite place to play – I'm best on grass courts – I do love New York. Heat works to my advantage, as well as it being my home town. You can't beat a home crowd, with all your family and friends being able to watch.

I head back home in serious need of rest and a bath.

It would appear my parents have other ideas, however.

Mum calls me to tell me we're going out tonight as a family, not giving me chance to decline. Great.

Instead of a bath I have to settle for a shower, which is about ten times worse. As usual, images of Isabella pop into my mind, no matter how many times I tell myself I can't have her. She lives in London, I live in New York. Add to that the fact I'm always travelling, making any kind of long term relationship impossible.

When I arrive at the restaurant, Mum, Dad, my sister Angela and her husband Ben are all here. Despite being two years younger than me, Angela has already settled down.

"I've missed you so much, my sweet boy! Come; give your Mum a hug!" Mum demands, standing up and squeezing me tightly.

I roll my eyes, but hug her back just to appease her.

After she releases me I take my seat, next to Dad. I wonder how long Mum will last before she goes on at me for settling down.

"Hey, Ange," I smile at my baby sister. I haven't seen her in a while, though we usually speak on the phone.

"Hey big brother," she smiles back, ruffling my hair.

"So, Edward, who's the girl you were pictured with?" Mum asks, handing me over the magazine I've seen a million times.

I sigh heavily and loudly, hoping she can hear me. In the press statement, I said she was just a friend. No one believes it, but that's what I'll stand by.

"She's just a friend, Mum," I tell her, not looking her in the eye.

She'll know I'm lying.

"Just a friend, huh? And how many other friends do you hug like that?" Mum raises an eyebrow at me, not relenting. I don't say anything, hoping she'll drop it. "Could you at least tell me her name?" Mum asks.

"Her name is Isabella," I supply for her.

"Isabella what? Where's she from? Does she have a job?" Mum asks all in a rush, getting more and more excited. I glance over at Dad to see he's shaking his head at Mum. I'd do the same if I wasn't scared about getting shouted at.

"She's from England, and she was one of the ball girls," I tell Mum.

I'd rather not have to admit that I don't know her surname.

"What's her surname?" Mum pushes.

When I just shrug in response, Mum looks like she's about to kill me and then explode. Shit.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I thought I taught you to behave better!" Mum shouts, rather loudly.

"Shhh!" I tell her.

"Don't you _dare_ 'shhh' me, young man!" Mum shouts, just as loud.

I sink into my seat and hide my face, knowing that she'll attract attention to us.

Imagine that headline; _Tennis hotshot Edward Cullen gets told off by his mother!_

How incredibly embarrassing.

"I'm not young. I'm 27," I mumble petulantly.

"Anyway, Ben and I have news," Ange quickly interrupts, thankfully. I send her a silent look of thanks. "I'm pregnant!" Ange announces happily, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Congratulations, sis!" I tell her, before turning to Ben. "Congrats to you too."

Mum and Dad both look over the moon, excitedly rambling about how they're going to be grandparents soon. I sit back and let them all gush over the pregnancy, thankful the attention is off me.

My mind, however, decides that this is the perfect time to think about Isabella, and what our kids would look like.

Not a good thing to think about.

Not when it makes my chest hurts.

I rub at my chest and try to focus on the conversation, trying to forget about Isabella. Why is she always in my head? Why won't she leave me alone?

"You ok, Edward?" Dad asks. I nod meekly, and take a big gulp of my beer.

"Just tired from practise," I lie easily.

For the rest of the night, Mum focussed all her attention on Angela and Ben. I'm glad she doesn't shout anymore; doesn't she realise how shit I already feel about the situation?

"When are you going to settle down, Edward?" Mum asks me, looking sadly over at me.

"When I'm older. Tennis is my priority," I reply.

"That's what you always say," Mum sighs, frowning.

"I'm only 27, I've got plenty of time to worry about settling down," I tell, trying to sound convincing.

Later that night, when I'm lying in bed, I think about how I could find Isabella. There's no way, though. All I know is that's she's 22 and lives in London.

*******DEUCE*******

"Edward, your aim is shit today! Focus!" Emmett shouts from the side-lines.

I glare over at him while wiping sweat away from my forehead.

"Why don't you have a go, then?" I shout back.

"I'm not the one trying to win a major tournament!" he replies.

I mutter a series of curses, before another tennis ball is sent my way. I hit this one, actually on target. I channel all my anger into hitting the balls, imagining I'm hitting them at Emmett's head.

It works incredibly well.

After practise, Emmett comes over and slaps me on the back, asking what suddenly improved my aim.

"I imagined I was hitting the balls at your head," I tell him, wiping my face with the towel.

"Whatever works for you," he laughs, shaking his head at me. "How was the family last night?" he adds, grinning.

"Oh, just fan-fucking-tastic. Mum rather loudly shouted at me because I didn't know Isabella's surname," I tell him, walking off to the shower rooms.

"You still on about that girl? Look-" Emmett begins, but I cut him off.

"I don't need to fuck her out of my system. She's already out of it." That's a lie, but he doesn't notice. "I was only talking about her because Mum had a copy of the magazine."

Emmett guffaws at this information, so I leave him while I go shower.

I'll get over Isabella eventually, I know I will. It's only natural to hold feelings for someone you had sex with.

Great. Now I sound like a girl.

I'm fucked.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on Edward's views about Bella? :D**

******Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella:**

I wake up the following morning, all wrapped up in Edward. While I'd really love to stay in his arms, I'm not sure he'd want that. Does this still classify as a one night stand? Yesterday, when he asked me out, his intention was clear.

I quietly gather up my clothes, quickly getting dressed. I can't find my panties, so I just throw on my dress and leave the hotel room. Though, not without glancing over at the sleeping Edward one more time.

He's so perfect.

Maybe Alice was right after all. She said she didn't want me getting hurt.

_No._

I knew this was just sex. Nothing more.

After I've left the hotel room, accidentally slamming the door slightly, I make my way to the lift. I check my phone, seeing I have two texts, both from Alice. She wants the three of us to meet up for breakfast at 10.

Shit, it's quarter past ten now.

Ah well, I'm renowned for always being late.

When I finally reach the café we always have breakfast at, it's almost ten thirty. Rose and Alice both give me pointed looks when I sit down at our usual table. What can I say, we're creatures of habit.

"I only got the text at quarter past ten!" I tell them as soon as I sit down.

"That wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain tennis player?" Alice asks, raising her eyebrows and handing me a magazine. On the front cover, there's a picture of Edward, his arms wrapped around me in the hotel bar. I didn't even notice there were any photographers!

"How d'you know it's me?" I reply, hoping to sound confident.

"Bella, it's so obviously you. The magazine didn't get your name, though. They did, however, comment how you two were all over each other," Rose tells me, smirking.

I roll my eyes, feeling my cheeks heat up. How could I be so stupid?

"Fine, it was me," I sigh in reluctance at having to admit this.

"So? How was it?" Rose asks, leaning forward a bit.

"Amazing," I admit, nodding. "He only ever calls me Isabella. I did tell him he could call me Bella…but. Yeah, I fucking love it," I add. "So, what was the point of this gathering?" I ask, trying to change the topic.

"Why? Missing him already?" Rose asks.

I glare at her.

"Well, you know how we were discussing the apartments yesterday? I found a three bed place, that's actually _within_ our price range!" Alice announces excitedly.

"Really? You got pictures?" I ask. Alice roots through her large bag, eventually retrieving a folder with a tonne of pictures.

Honestly, the place looks amazing. Although the bedrooms look a little small, I'm sure we'd manage.

"The office we were looking at is within walking distance, too. It'd be perfect," Alice tells both of us. We nod in agreement. "I spoke to the realtor, and she said we could move in a month from now!" Alice adds.

"Wow, that's amazing! We should go for it," Rose says. I nod along with her, grinning widely.

Alice calls up the people who are renting out the apartment, to place an offer. I know Alice is excited about moving back to where she grew up, and Rose and I have always dreamt of living in America.

*******DEUCE*******

Over the next month, we all spend our time packing up our belongings. Tomorrow, we're moving into our new apartment. Most of our stuff is going to be sent over by our parents after we've moved, and we're all so excited.

A part of me – though, only a small part – is rather excited because of a certain tennis player. The New York open begins in two weeks, which Edward will be playing in. It's ridiculous for me to be getting excited, since I haven't even seen him after the hotel.

After the magazine picture, much speculation was made about his relationship status. His people eventually released a statement, saying that Edward Cullen is single, and that the girl he was picture with was just a friend.

That kinda hurt.

"New York baby!" Rose screeches, barging into my apartment. I roll my eyes at her prancing around the room, Alice soon following.

"We've got you a present," Alice adds, skipping over to me and handing me an envelope.

I open it slowly, wary of the huge grins on their faces.

They're up to something…

"You got me tickets to the New York open?" I squeal, jumping up to hug them both.

"Yeah! Hopefully you can see Edward again…" Rose trails off, looking at me knowingly.

"Have I really been that obvious?" I ask, sighing.

Rose and Alice just nod at me.

*******DEUCE*******

Upon arriving at our new apartment, we quickly realise we're missing a lot of necessities. One of them being a coffee machine. And a kettle.

Basically, any kitchen appliance that isn't an oven, fridge or sink.

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Rose says, walking through the apartment.

"Ok, first job. Who gets which bedroom!" Alice says, grinning at both of us.

After that's decided, we make a list of everything we need, and plan to go shopping. Turns out my pay check for being a ball girl was higher than I'd expected, so we have a bit of extra money.

Alice leads us to the local supermarket, since she didn't live far from here when she lived in New York, so thankfully one of us knows the area.

While we're shopping, I see a magazine, Edward's picture on the front. Alice and Rose aren't looking, so I pick it up to see what it's about.

It's just an article about the upcoming New York open, where he's got pretty good odds of winning. The thought that I could soon be seeing him thrills me, though he probably won't see me. There'll be thousands in the crowd; it'd be a miracle if he saw me.

*******DEUCE*******

Tonight, Alice and Rose tell me they're going out. They invite me along, but I decline. They'd just try to set me up with some random, insignificant guy.

"We'll text you to know what we're doing," Rose promises as she and Alice leave.

I spend the evening watching TV and googling Edward Cullen. Sue me, I don't care. There haven't been any recent stories involving him, just the hype of the New York open. It's rather pathetic that I'm getting this attached to him.

In the press statement, he said I was just a friend. I'm hardly even that. All Edward knows about me is my age, my first name, and my dream to open my own publishing company.

It was just sex. It was just sex.

Maybe if I tell myself this enough times I'll start to believe it.

Maybe.

Or maybe I'll just spend the rest of my life hopelessly infatuated with him.

The second one seems more probable.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on how Bella is coping? :O**

**Review please!**

**P.S. Thanks to the guest reviewer! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward:**

A knock at my door startles me, and I groan into my pillow, sincerely hoping that Emmett hasn't decided to revoke my Sunday off from training.

My muscles need the rest!

I slowly wander over to the door, praying to all the gods I can think of, hoping that it isn't Emmett. I might punch something if it is him.

"Oh, hey Ange," I smile warmly at my sister as she steps inside.

Thank the lord!

"Hey big brother, how are you today?" Ange asks as we walk into the kitchen.

"I'm alright. Making the most of my day off," I grin. "Drink?" I offer.

"Orange juice, please," Ange says, sitting down at the counter. "So, I didn't just come round for the hell of it. I had my first sonogram today, wanna see?" She pulls out a picture from her bag, sliding it across the counter to me.

I hand her a glass of orange juice and then pick up the picture, squinting at the blobs.

"Um…what's the baby?" I frown, remembering past sonograms I've seen on TV programmes, where the baby looks a lot more…human.

Ange laughs before pointing out one of the larger blobs, telling me that's the baby. She also goes on to explain how it's not very developed yet, since she isn't very far along.

Eventually we move into the living room, Angela complaining that the bar stools are too uncomfortable. Despite the fact she said she came just to show me the picture, I feel like there's something else she wants to talk to me about.

"So…" she begins, pausing to take a sip of her juice. "The girl…" she trails off, and I know she means Isabella.

Yeah, I'm still obsessed with her. Though, no one knows.

Aside from Angela, it would seem…

"Yes?" I prompt, wishing Emmett would allow me to drink alcohol. Not before a tournament, though.

"What's the deal?" Ange asks. "I know you, funnily enough, and I know you're more into relationships," she adds, looking pointedly at me.

I sigh heavily, realising I'm probably going to end up spilling everything to her.

"It started off as a one-time thing," I admit, thinking back to our first encounter. "But then she was ball girl at another of my matches, and… I asked her out again, but I genuinely wanted to get to know her more. She's just too damn beautiful, and she'd left the next morning before I'd woken up."

Ange doesn't say anything for a while, thinking over my words.

"You want her, don't you?" Ange correctly assumes.

"So badly. But that's irrelevant, since she lives in England and I only know her first name," I tell her, hardly glancing over at my sister.

"There's no way of tracing her?" Ange asks hopefully.

"Believe me, if there was a way I would have done it weeks ago."

Ange looks sorrowfully over at me, leaning over to give me a hug.

"Oh, brother. Of course you'd end up falling for a girl you couldn't contact," Ange sighs. "So, what else do you know about her?" Ange asks, clearly trying to lift my spirits.

"She told me her dream was to open her own publishing office, with her two best friends, here in New York," I smile, recalling her passion when she spoke about it. "Isabella's incredibly clever. She went to Oxford," I add.

Oh, how I miss her.

Ange smiles knowingly over at me, hugging me once more.

*********DEUCE*********

Serving for the match, I look up to the crowds to see Ange and Mum grinning widely, Dad looking confident. I refocus on the match, bouncing the ball twice before throwing it in the air and slamming my racket against it to serve an ace.

The crowd goes in an uproar, everyone screaming and shouting. I smile, pleased with how the match went, and walk over to shake my opponents hand. He smiles back at me, murmuring a quiet congratulations.

After the win, there's a blur of reporters, all asking me about the match, and how I thought it went.

It's crazy, but I love it.

"After your recent Wimbledon win, you must be feeling pretty confident. How confident are you going into the New York open?" One reporter asks; a microphone thrust into my face.

"I do enjoy the New York open, since I have a home crowd and my family are at every match, which is pretty great," I reply.

Once the media frenzy is over, I'm free to head to the changing rooms and have a shower. The warm water provides much needed release for my muscles, though I can't help remembering how my past two competitive matches ended. Namely with me inside Isabella.

"Come on, we're going out to celebrate," Emmett says as soon as I exit the changing room.

"What?" I reply, frowning.

"Your family and I are going out for a meal," he clarifies, ushering me through the crowds and into the car.

I prefer the way I used to celebrate after I won at Wimbledon.

Fuck, I don't need to be thinking of that. Mere thoughts of our times together are enough to make me hard.

Emmett leads us over to a table in the restaurant, my family all beaming at me. Now, I'd be _really_ happy if we could make it through the night without mention of my love life.

*********DEUCE*********

"Edward, I have this friend, whose daughter is single…" Mum trails off.

We lasted a total of 33 minutes without mentioning setting me up.

"Good for her," I mumble back, shovelling food into my face to prevent the conversation from being continued.

"She's very pretty and looking to settle down." Apparently Mum isn't so easily deterred.

"I repeat my previous statement; good for her."

Mum sighs heavily, looking sadly at me.

"Look, I appreciate your efforts in setting me up, but I can find a girlfriend perfectly well on my own. The fact I don't have a girlfriend is completely by choice," I tell her, hoping to get the point across.

"So, Emmett, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Mum asks, smiling politely. She's always treated Emmett like another son.

"No, not currently, Esme. I'm focussing all my attentions on getting Edward another win," Emmett grins, bumping my shoulder with his.

I roll my eyes but laugh all the same, happy I have such a great relationship with my training. It'll probably turn out that when I retire, so will Emmett, and vice versa.

*********DEUCE*********

Pacing around the small room, I pick up my racket and check the strings once again. Perfect.

As I walk out onto the court, I glance up to the relative's box. I smile and give a little wave to my parents before walking to my seat and placing down my bag. My opponent does the same thing, and for a few moments we unpack our things.

We head over to the court and practise a little, hitting the ball back and forth. I pause while Diego, my opponent, gets another ball, and so I glance over at the crowd.

I look over the people closest, wandering around the court a bit. My steps falter as I catch one face, a face I didn't think I'd ever see again, except in my dreams.

Isabella.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think Edward's reaction to Bella will be? :D**

******Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella:**

Ever since the New York Open began, I've been watching all of Edward's matches. I'm very aware that I'll soon be seeing him, in the flesh, and I have no idea how he'll react.

The tickets Alice and Rose got me couldn't be more perfect. They're in the front row, so I'm certain he'll see me.

I try to focus on the work we're currently doing. We've been out and bought office furniture, so now we're currently making desks and bookcases. In a couple of days, we'll start interviewing for staff and hoping to promote our business.

"Motherfucker!" Rose shrieks, punching a wall.

Alice and I both turn to look at her, trying to hold in our laughter.

"What's the matter, Rose?" Alice asks; the more composed of the two of us.

"I can't put this bloody bookcase together! Why the hell did we get flat-pack furniture?" Rose huffs.

As I walk over to help her, I let out a little giggle. "Because flat-pack is cheaper," I shrug, reading the instructions.

"Yeah, now I know why!" Rose exclaims.

The rest of the afternoon is spent with us stressfully putting together furniture, though at the end of the day the office does look complete. Now all we need is employees and books to edit!

Before the match this evening, I spend entirely too much time deciding what to wear. I finally decide on jeans – the ones that make my ass look great – and a checked shirt. It's not too dressy for a tennis match, but it also makes me look good.

"You ready?" Alice calls from her the living room.

"Yeah!" I shout back, walking out into the living room where Rose and Alice are waiting.

"So you decided to go with your tight jeans?" Rose asks, smirking.

"Fuck off," I glare at her, picking up my bag.

We leave the apartment and get a cab to the courts. I feel myself bouncing in excitement to see Edward again.

I'm scared he'll be angry, though. I did run out of the hotel room. Oh god, he probably doesn't want to see me again. Why would I think this is a good idea? It's such a bad idea…

"Stop overthinking it. He'll be thrilled to see you, if he even does," Alice says reassuringly.

"Of course he'll see us. We're right at the front!" I snap back. "Sorry," I murmur apologetic.

We arrive at the courts, and I realise I can't back out now. It's too late.

Oh, shit.

As we arrive on centre court, I take a moment to admire the court. It really is an amazing court, I can only imagine what it would be like to play tennis or be a ball girl here.

When we take our seats, I realise just how close to the court we are. I briefly wonder how much these tickets will have cost Alice and Rose, but decide not to ponder on it. I'd just make me feel bad if I guessed how much they cost.

I wait eagerly for Edward to walk out, Rose and Alice chatting about random things, which I don't really pay much attention to.

"Arriving on court are Diego Blanco and Edward Cullen!" Is announced through the speakers, and my heart rate picks up a little bit.

My eyes lock on Edward's form as he strolls out onto court, an air of confidence about him. He hasn't noticed me yet, so I take the time to ogle his form. He's so damn sexy.

And I'm so damned screwed.

"Holy shit, his trainer is fine…" Rose trails off. I giggle; vaguely remembering Edward mentioned his name was Emmett.

"His name is Emmett," I reply, though I don't look at Rose.

I'm making the most of seeing Edward in the flesh again.

"You really have it bad, don't you?" Alice says.

This time, I do actually turn to look at my friend.

"It's so obvious," Alice adds.

"I wish I could forget about him. Move on. That's not really possible, though," I sigh, turning back to Edward. He glances up to the relatives' box, and I follow his gaze, catching sight of who I presume are his parents.

He begins practising with his opponent, hitting the ball with ease. While his opponent takes a break, he glances over at the crowd, just skimming through.

Fuck. He's spotted me. He freezes in his wondering around the court, locking eyes with me. I probably look like a deer caught in headlights.

A range of emotions flash over his face. First there's shock, then I swear I detect happiness, before he looks a little confused along with lots of anger.

He quickly turns away and gets back to playing, though he hits the ball with more force, more anger.

"He's pissed," I whisper to Alice and Rose, though I can't help but continue to stare at him.

"Are you sure? That look _could_ be mistaken for lust…" Rose says, contemplating this.

"No, trust me. I know what he looks like when he's turned on, and it's not like that," I tell her.

I try not to think about the two times we've been together, because that'll just cause me an issue. I do vividly remember his turned on face though.

The match soon starts, with Edward serving first. His anger continues, but it seems to work for him, as he starts off by serving an ace. Diego looks confused as to where Edward's sudden aggression has come from.

At the end of the first game, he glances back over to the crowd, where I'm eagerly watching him. As our eyes lock he winks at me, a smirk resting on his face.

Well now I'm thoroughly confused.

When he first sees me, he's angry, and now he's winking and being flirtatious?

All of this started because of him winking at me!

I turn to Alice and Rose, who are both beaming.

"What the hell does that mean? You saw that, right? How he winked at me?" I rant.

"It means he likes you," Alice grins.

"Likes me or my body?" I huff, slumping back in my seat.

We watch the rest of the match without saying anything else, and Edward barely glances my way anymore. When Edward wins the match most of the crowd stands up, applauding wildly. I join in with that, still pleased for Edward even if I am confused.

Edward glances over at me, which makes me pause in my applause. He seems to be thinking deeply before he quickly walks over and grabs his stuff and a pen.

Him and Diego walk over to the front of the crowd, and begin signing autographs. I'm still bemused as Edward makes his way over to me, and leans in closely.

"We need to talk. Wait for me by the silver Volvo," Edward commands. I consider telling him to fuck himself, but he's gone before I can reply.

While he signs other autographs I think whether or not I should do as he asks.

In the end, curiosity gets the better of me.

"I'm meeting Edward. I'll text you if I need you," I tell Alice and Rose. They both grin madly.

"I'm sure you'll handle that man just fine," Rose says, winking at me. "Oh, and get me his trainers number?" she asks.

"Fine," I chuckle, saying goodbye to them before hunting for a silver Volvo.

Thankfully, it's fairly close to the court, so I stand beside it, still second guessing myself.

Oh, who am I kidding? I want whatever Edward's willing to give me.

Doesn't mean I'm not going to make him work for it, however.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on how their reunion will go? :D**

**Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Much longer chapter as it's the reunion... :D**

* * *

**Edward:**

At the end of the match, I glance over at the crowd and see Isabella smiling widely and applauding me. All of that stops as soon as we lock eyes. I want to go over and talk to her. Ask her why she's in New York, why she's here. Maybe just to make me go crazy.

I try to think of a way I can talk to her without people seeing. Suddenly, an ingenious idea hits me. I grab a pen and the rest of my stuff, then make my way over to the closest crowd members and begin signing autographs.

"We need to talk. Wait for me by the silver Volvo," I instruct, hoping and praying she does what I'm asking.

God, how this girl drives me insane.

After the usual press conferences and my shower in the changing room, I finally race out to the Volvo. It's Emmett's car, but I'm hoping I get there before him, since I'm sure he'll recognise Isabella from the picture of us together. I dread to think what he'd do or say.

Seeing Isabella, leaning so casually against the Volvo, makes me completely forget what I wanted to talk to her about.

However, getting closer to her, I see her eyebrow is cocked and she's clearly pissed with me.

"What do you want?" Isabella asks, crossing her arms and looking hot. Before I can reply, she speaks again. "Do you want me to sign some contract saying I won't tell anyone about the times we fucked? Is that it?" she asks snidely.

What?

I swear I catch a hint of sadness on her face, but I'm too pissed by her words to really notice it.

"Do I need to remind you that _you're_ the one who walked out of the hotel room?" I match her anger with my own, watching as a small frown appears on her face. She's confused?

"What's that got to do with anything?" Isabella asks, right as the frown morphs into a scowl. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you hard again? Did you require my _services_?"

I'm pretty much stunned into silence.

Does she really think that? Does she really think so low of me?

_You did fuck her twice without even asking for her surname or number._

Fuck off, brain.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Emmett questions from behind me.

Oh shit.

"Is that Isabella?" he adds, standing next to me.

"We were just talking," I reply, not finished speaking to Isabella.

"It looked more like shouting. Isn't there somewhere more private you could talk?" Emmett suggests.

"Could you drop us off at my place?" I request, watching as Isabella's face turns to shock.

Emmett reluctantly agrees, so after a little persuasion Isabella gets in the car, and we begin what is undoubtedly the most awkward car journey of my entire life. No one says anything, Isabella still clearly pissed at me, and Emmett clearly wanting all the details of the situation.

I'm just trying to figure out what to say to Isabella.

When we reach my place, I thank Emmett. "Don't fuck this up. I know you like her – a helluva lot – so _please_, for the benefit of both of us, make her yours. I can't stand you being all emo and hormonal," Emmett warns me quietly.

I turn and lead Isabella into my house, who thankfully didn't seem to notice the exchange between Emmett and myself. For a moment it's peaceful as she takes in the surroundings. My mind wonders off, as usual, and I begin imaging Isabella living with me here.

"I admit the first time was just sex," I begin quietly. As hot as she is when she's angry, I'd rather not start another argument with Isabella.

She turns to face me, looking at me like I'm stupid, as though this was already common knowledge.

"The second time...I didn't intend for it to be just sex." Isabella scoffs at my words, making me angry. Though, it's anger directed at myself. "I'm not saying I didn't plan on having sex with you at all, I just wanted to get to know you better. But that little black dress? Talk about fucking distraction! I figured we'd talk in the morning, until I heard the door slam and you'd left. I tried to catch you in the lift, and then down in the lobby, but I was too late."

I never intended to admit all of this, quite frankly, I think I sound a bit pathetic, but I can't help it. I need Isabella to see how I feel about her.

"I had to leave that morning," Isabella murmurs, looking somewhat defeated. "My friend, Alice, she warned that I'd get too attached. I couldn't stay in bed cuddling up to you! It hurt!" Isabella blurts.

I feel like fist pumping.

Somehow, I hold it in.

"So you didn't leave because I was bad? Or because you didn't want me?" I ask, a little triumphant.

"Bad? No, in no way were you bad," Isabella shakes her head quickly. "And I wanted you too much."

I want to hug her and kiss her and take away all the sadness from her face. She needs to understand that I want her too!

"I understand," I tell her. She looks up at me, her wide eyes filled with disbelief. "This past month and a half I've been obsessing over you. You're all I've thought about. I've thought about all the ways I could try to find you, but when I only know your first name and age, that's pretty fucking impossible," I rush out in explanation.

"Swan. That's my surname." Isabella Swan. That's a pretty name.

I take a step closer to her, unable to resist the pull of her body any longer. Gently, I brush some of her hair behind her ear, not sure if she wants me to kiss her.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you in New York?" I mutter, curiosity getting the better of me.

"I moved here with my friends. Remember, like I said?" I do remember her dream. I never thought it'd become real so soon. "You probably don't. I said-"

"That you dreamt of opening your own publishing company with your two best friends here in New York," I finish for her, grinning.

I'm pretty fucking ecstatic right now.

"Um, yeah," she mumbles, ducking her head as she blushes. "Talking about my friends, I should probably go back to them. They're probably wondering where I am."

She makes her way towards the door, but I can't let her walk out of my life again. I quickly hold onto her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"Don't go, please," I beg, trailing my hand down her arm until I'm holding her hand.

She looks like she's about to cry.

"I can't lose you again. The last time was bad enough." I offer her a small smile, but this only seems to make things worse.

Isabella shakes her head, eyes full of tears, and tries to pull away from my hand. Since I'm stronger, I pull her towards me, wrapping my arms around her small frame and holding her close to me.

I breathe in deeply, so happy to have her in my arms.

"Please don't," Isabella sobs against me.

"Don't what?" I frown.

What did I do wrong? Did I say something?

I loosen my hold slightly and wipe away her tears, waiting for her reply. She refuses to look at me.

"Don't act all...caring," she says, wiping her own face.

"I'm not acting." I'm still confused.

Isabella looks up at me, confusion filling her features. Yeah, I'm confused too.

"I want you. And not just for sex. I want a relationship with you, you know, like a proper couple," I admit, saying it aloud for the first time.

"You do?" she asks slowly, still not looking at me.

"Yeah. I understand if you don't want that, but...well, I mean, that'd hurt, but I'd respect your decision. Well, I'd attempt to," I ramble on, wondering if the reason she wants to leave is that she doesn't want me.

My chest hurts.

Reaching up, Isabella presses her lips against mine. I wrap my arms around her waist to bring her closer, leaning down so she doesn't have to reach up so much. I run my tongue along her bottom lip, having missed her pouty lips. Her mouth soon opens up for me, my tongue meeting hers.

I break the kiss before I take things too far, both of us breathing heavily. I'm pretty sure there's a fucking massive grin on my face.

"I want you too. For, um, a relationship?" Who knew Isabella could be shy?

"You've turned shy since I last saw you, Isabella," I whisper in her ear, unable to help myself as I suck on her earlobe.

I feel her shiver against me, and I grin as I move my face away from hers.

"After the New York open is finished, I'm taking you out on a proper date," I tell her, kissing her nose.

I'm allowed to be soppy, I haven't seen her - and didn't think I ever would again - in six weeks.

"I'd like that," she grins widely, kissing my cheek.

She begins to grind against me, so I put my hands on her hips to stop her. What I really want is to fuck her, but I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Isabella pouts up at me.

"The other two times we had sex left you with doubt in your mind. I don't want there to be any doubt," I tell her by way of explanation

"There isn't any doubt. I know that we're together now, right?" Isabella asks. I nod in response.

"Yep, you're my girlfriend now." I can't help the cheesy smile.

"So, your girlfriend won't doubt your intentions for having sex with her," Isabella says. "And, your girlfriend wants to properly congratulate you on winning the match," she adds, moving her hips against me. Fuck.

I look down at her and my resolves crumbles. I pick her up, my hands on her fine ass, and tell her to wrap her legs around my waist.

"Your friends aren't actually wondering where you are, are they?" I ask as I begin to walk towards the stairs.

"No. Rose told me to get your trainers number for her, though," Isabella giggles, kissing my neck.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. He's a serial manwhore," I warn Isabella.

"They'd be perfect then. Rose is always having one night stands," Isabella informs me, giggling some more.

When I reach my bedroom I walk us over to my large bed, placing her down in the middle then straddling her waist. She looks absolutely stunning.

"Before we do this, let's go over the rules," I begin, attempting to act serious. "Rule number one, you stay over the night. Rule number two, you let me make you dinner after we have sex. Rule number three, you eat dinner naked and thank me for it with a blow job. Rule number four, you give me your phone number. Rule number five, you don't leave in the morning without waking me to inform me and giving me a heated kiss."

Isabella laughs loudly at my rules, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm not so sure about rule number three…" Isabella trails off.

"That was my favourite rule!" I declare, winking at her.

"How about just underwear?" Isabella compromises.

"I need to see your underwear to be able to make a decision," I inform her, leaning down to kiss her before moving off her. She gets off the bed and starts by unbuttoning her jeans, pulling them down slowly. Oh, she's wearing lacy underwear! Next she slowly unbuttons her shirt until it's fully open, and then she lets it fall off her shoulders. Her lacy, navy blue bra matches her panties, making my cock strain against my jeans.

She walks towards the end of the bed where I'm sat and straddles my waist, making me gasp out loudly.

"So?" she asks, grinding against me.

"Definitely," I groan, my hands holding tightly onto her hips.

"I do have one thing I want to add to the rule..." Isabella whispers into my ear. I just nod, speechless. "You have to be in your underwear too."

Oh fuck. I'm going to spend all of dinner noticeably hard. At least I get a blow job at the end of it.

"Yes," I tell her.

She reaches for the hem of my t-shirt and pulls it off me, pressing her chest against mine and kissing me deeply. I grind up against her as the kiss becomes desperate, Isabella's moans spurring me on.

"Fuck, baby, I need to be inside you now otherwise I'm gonna come too soon," I warn her. She just nods, climbing off my lap and getting comfortable on the bed.

I stand and undo my jeans, pushing both them and my boxers down. When I face Isabella again, I see her hand lightly tracing over her nipples through her bra.

I straddle her again, reaching behind her to unclasp the bra. Her tits are even more spectacular than I remembered, and I instant wrap my lips around her peaked nipple. She reacts by bucking her hips, pushing herself into my hard cock. Both of us moan at the sensations.

This continues for a while, until I get closer once more. I lean back and pull down Isabella's panties, groaning at the sight of her soaking wet pussy. I run a finger across her slit, the wetness turning me on.

"So fucking wet," I murmur, sucking my finger into my mouth. Isabella squirms beneath me.

"Stop fucking teasing me!" she begs, grasping at the sheets, although she looks like she wants to touch herself. I'm glad she isn't.

"Do you know how many times this past month and a half I've touched myself thinking about this?" Isabella's eyes darken, but she says nothing in response to my words. "I'm savouring it," I wink at her.

I reach down and touch her again, this time pressing against her clit. I tease her some more, her back arching and her moans begging for more. Suddenly, when she's not expecting it, I ram two of my fingers deep inside her, a loud moan of relief being released from her.

"Oh, fuck, Edward!" Isabella moans loudly, arching into my fingers.

I move them quickly in and out of her, my thumb now pressing against her clit. I can feel her tensing around me so I slow my movements. I was true before, I want to savour this.

I continue bringing her close to the edge then slowly down, driving her insane. I have a feeling she won't be complaining when I finally let her orgasm. It's going to be so fucking powerful.

"Edward, please," Isabella begs me, her face flushed from desire. Her chest is, too.

"Please what?" I tease, unable to resist.

"Make me come!" she blurts loudly as she gets closer to the edge.

This time, I plan on letting her orgasm, so I push a third finger inside her tight hole and move them in and out fast and deep, my thumb still on her clit. I hear her gasp out as my fingers rub against her g-spot. She realises I'm going to let her fall over the edge, though a look of worry passes over her face.

I send her a reassuring smile, watching in delight as my fingers fuck her pussy. She clenches so tightly around my fingers, arching further as she squirts from her pussy all over my naked chest. Shivers rock through her body as the last of the liquid comes from her pussy, and I immediately cover her body with mine.

Kissing her gently on the lips, I give her a bit of time to recover as I suck her juices off my fingers.

"Holy shit," Isabella mumbles, glancing up at me with hooded eyes. "You just..." she trails off, waving her hand at her body.

"Made you ejaculate, yes," I nod, proud of myself. I kiss her again for the hell of it.

"Yeah. You killed me," she mumbles.

I chuckle as I lie next to her for a bit, giving her time to recover. I pepper her face with kisses, needing to feel her closeness, so that I know this is real.

Isabella rolls over, lying on my chest. She shuffles her hips down, making me groan loudly when my cock comes into contact with her drenched pussy. I grab her hips roughly, preventing her from teasing me.

She squeals as I pull her down on my hard cock, clenching around me. Oh, fuck. Just as good as I remembered.

No, actually.

_Better._

I watch as she sits up, beginning to move up and down on me. I let her set the pace, watching her intently as she fucks me. My hands move to knead her tits, my thumbs only gently brushing over her nipples. Isabella arches into my touch, silently begging for more.

"Touch yourself," I command quietly. She immediately obeys, touching briefly where we're joined before rubbing at her clit. She gasps out, clearly still sensitive from before, so I cover her hand with my own.

This way, she can't move her hand away.

Her eyes find mine, and I begin thrusting up as she sinks down on me. When she begins clenching around me I flip us over, pinning her to the bed. She quickly wraps her legs around my waist, making me start moving again. I move quickly in and out of her, going almost all the way out before slamming fully back inside her.

Loud moans from both of us fill the room, as well as the sound of our skin slapping together. This time when she clenches around me, I look up at her face, wanting to see her face when she comes.

Isabella moans out my name as she comes. I lean down, pressing my chest against hers, and attempt to kiss her. It's more just our tongues mingling together as I thrust into her a few finally times. When I come, Isabella locks her legs around my waist, holding me inside her.

Resting my forehead against hers, I peck her lips before sliding out of her and lying down on the bed. I keep my arm around her, cuddling up to her.

"You wanna know a secret?" Isabella asks, lying on her side so that she's facing me.

"I have the biggest cock of anyone you've ever been with?" I ask, smirking.

"That's no secret," Isabella grins. "What I was going to say is that I love cuddling," she admits, shuffling impossibly closer to me.

"Same," I tell her, kissing her forehead. "But that's a secret you'll take to the grave," I add, warningly. She just laughs at me.

We spend a few more minutes in bed, before we both realise how hungry we are.

"Can I use your shower?" Isabella asks, sitting up.

I nod, telling her that I'll be downstairs making dinner for us.

"That's three times we've had sex now, all without protection," Isabella murmurs as I show her the way to the bathroom.

"I'm clean, don't worry," I tell her, wondering why she's smirking.

"Same, but that's not what I was talking about..." Isabella trails off.

I raise an eyebrow, before it hits me. "Shit...are you...are you pregnant?" I glance down at her stomach, which still looks fairly flat. Though, she'd only be a month and a half along. When do baby bumps start to show?

My inner ramblings are broken when I hear Isabella laughing. I look up and frown, wondering what's so funny.

"Your face!" she gasps out, still laughing. "I'm on the pill...I'm not pregnant!" she clarifies, still laughing.

I glare at her before pushing her up against the bathroom wall, moving so that my face is less than an inch away from hers.

"You think this is funny?" I question.

"Hilarious," she replies defiantly, arching a brow at me.

Instead of saying anything else to her, I crash my lips to hers, kissing her deeply and considering joining her in the shower.

"Go make me dinner," Isabella sniggers, pushing me away. I quickly kiss her one last time before leaving the room, heading back to my bedroom to put on some boxers.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on their reunion? :D**

**Review please! Oh, and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry that I'm really rubbish at updating...I even have a whole ton of chapters written, but I just haven't had the time to post them! I'll try and make up for it, though! :D**

* * *

**Bella:**

After my shower – in the most amazing shower I've ever been in – I call Rose. Well, I call her but tell her to put me on speakerphone, so that I can speak to both her and Alice at the same time.

"How's your hotshot tennis player, then?" Rose asks. I can tell from the tone of her voice that she's most probably smirking.

"As good as I remembered," I answer, waiting for their response to that statement.

"You didn't?" Alice gasps, giggling a little.

"We did!" I squeal, my mind drifting back to what we did.

Fuck me, he's a gifted man. And he can cook.

Cue drooling.

"Didn't you talk?" Alice says, sounding a bit more serious.

"We also did that," I sigh, before launching into an explanation. "I did what you suggested – be a bitch. We argued a bit outside the car, before he practically demanded I go to his house with him." Upon hearing a gasp on the other end I pause, hoping for dramatics and giving them time to digest the information. "He was so sweet, though. He explained that the second time he asked me out, he wanted to get to know me. Apparently, I was too tempting. Anyway, long story short, he told me he wanted a relationship with me, and is planning on taking me out on a date."

I wait patiently while they digest everything I've told them, and choose to think about Edward.

"So, where are you now?" Rose asks, breaking the silence.

"Sat in a towel in his bathroom. At first he didn't want us to have sex, because he didn't want me to doubt his intentions, so he insisted on making me dinner. He even asked me to stay the night!" I gush to my friends.

"I knew you liked him. More than just sex, anyway," Alice says, sounding happier now.

"I know. I don't think I ever looked at it as just sex. Even the first time," I admit, lowering my voice just in case Edward walks by.

"Awwww!" Alice coos.

"Did you get his trainer's number?" Rose asks, making me laugh.

"I'll text you it," I tell her, rolling my eyes.

"Alice has news, too!" Rose shouts. In the background, I hear Alice shushing her. A little too late.

"What news, Ali?" I ask, curious.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Alice sighs, and I can tell she's glaring at Rose.

"Ok…" I trail off, bemused.

"Anyway, we'll let you get back to your tennis player," Alice giggles.

Once we've all said goodbye, the call is ended, and I head back to the bedroom. During the phone call my hair has mostly dried, so I towel dry the rest as I put on my underwear, as per Edward's request.

I chuckle just remembering his crazy rules.

I wander through the house and as I'm walking downstairs, I see Edward in the kitchen. He hasn't seen me, so I sit on the staircase and watch him. He's just wearing his boxers so, naturally, I admire his muscular body. His abs capture most of my admiration, but I do stare at his fine ass for a while.

Eventually I make my way down the rest of the stairs, and join him in the kitchen. I sneak up on him, wrapping my arms and legs around him from behind. I kiss the top of his back and his neck, hearing him laugh.

"Well you certainly know how to make an entrance," he chuckles.

I clamber off him and move around to stand in front of him, reaching up on my tip toes to kiss him.

"You're so short!" Edward exclaims as I sit at the breakfast bar he has, watching as he finishes cooking.

"No, you're just ridiculously tall," I retort, resting on my elbows. "What are we having for dinner?" I ask, sniffing the air.

"Pasta with homemade pasta sauce," Edward declares, stirring something in a pot.

"Is there anything you _can't_ do?" I huff.

"What?" he asks, turning towards me with an amused smirk.

"You win tonnes of major tennis tournaments, you're handsome, you're amazing at sex, and you cook!" I point out, watching as his grin widens. "Oh, and your ego is out of this world," I add.

"What can I say, I'm a full package!" Edward teases, walking over and leaning across the counter to kiss me.

"How have you stayed single so long?" I ask, brushing some of his hair away from his face.

"I'm picky," Edward shrugs. "And I've never really had time to look for a girlfriend," he adds. "What about you?" he asks, still trying to act casual.

He doesn't _really_ want to discuss exes, does he?

"Over dinner," I tell him.

Once he's finished, we sit across from each other as we tuck into the dinner he made. He truly is an excellent chef.

"So…" Edward trails off. "Tell me about your exes, Isabella." I shiver at him calling me Isabella.

"There's not much to tell…" I begin, trailing off and gaging his reaction. "There's been two exes. I broke up with my first boyfriend because we went to different universities, and then the second cheated on me." Edward nods, taking in what I'm saying. "I haven't had a serious boyfriend in just over a year," I admit, watching as Edward's eyes widen a bit.

"Before me…when did you last…?" Edward trails off.

"When did I last have sex? Before the Wimbledon match it had been about nine months," I tell him. "I don't do one night stands," I also tell him.

While I'm telling him personal stuff, why not tell him everything else?

"Right…fuck," Edward mutters.

I resist the urge to laugh.

"Um, since you've told me about your past, I should probably tell you about mine?" Edward nods, seemingly trying to find confidence. "The relationships you've had seem pretty serious. I, uh, I've never actually had a relationship that's lasted longer than 6 months. I've never been in love, or lived with a girl, or…yeah," Edward finishes.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked.

I have so many questions. Why not? Is he afraid of commitment? How many past girlfriends has he had?

"Most past girlfriends got fed up of my tennis career. They didn't like that I dedicated so much time towards it, they didn't understand it, and they didn't like the fact I travelled all over the world," Edward explains, clearly sensing the questions I had.

"You don't have to worry about that with me. I understand tennis completely, I even used to play a bit when I was younger," I assure him. "As for travelling the world, I'd go with you," I admit shyly but honestly. "If you'd want that. I mean, you might not want my constant presence."

Edward looks up me, his eyes large and full of emotion.

"I'd want that," he says, grinning. He reaches across the table to take my hand in his, smiling.

"Considering my job is an editor, I can work from anywhere," I tell him.

"Good, because I do a lot of travelling," Edward grins, kissing the back of my hand. Smooth.

"I've always wanted to travel the world," I inform him.

We've both finished dinner, so I decide to flirt with him a bit. Work him up.

"If I'm with you, I can congratulate you after your matches," I add, leaning forward and subtly pushing my breasts together. I know it works as his eyes glance down at my cleavage.

"Oh yeah?" he says gruffly. "You wear me out, Isabella," Edward mutters.

Clearly my plan is working.

"I do? I'm so sorry about that," I smirk, not sorry at all.

"Don't be," Edward quickly says, shifting in his seat.

"Since we've covered rule number two, and part of rule number three, how about we move on to the second part of that rule?" I suggest.

"Living room," Edward just about gets out, before standing up and leading me to the living room. The tent in his boxers doesn't go unnoticed by me.

When we get to the living room, I push Edward down onto the sofa, straddling his waist. I waste no time in kissing him, pushing my tongue against his whilst moving my hips over his. I stop the kiss and start kissing down his body, flicking my tongue against his nipple.

He groans loudly.

I push him down so that he's lying on the sofa, as I continue kissing down his chest. When I reach the edge of his boxers I glance up at him, delighting in the look on his face. He's so sexy.

I pull down his boxers and free his cock, hard and ready for me.

I still want to tease him a bit, though.

I kiss around his cock, though I don't actually touch it. I'm guessing Edward will say something about it soon.

"Isabella, you're such a fucking tease," Edward groans, his hand making its way into my hair.

As I look up at him I smirk, knowing full well what I'm doing.

I lean back a bit, glancing down at his large cock. There's some precum on the tip, so I reach forward and lick it off.

"Fuck!" Edward shouts, his hips bucking up.

I lick his length a few times before I take him in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip. His grip on my hair tightens, my hand touching the part of him that I can't fit in my mouth. I move up and down on him, moaning and humming around him. Occasionally he thrusts up ever so slightly, which I encourage by moaning.

"You like it rough, don't you, Isabella?" Edward murmurs, caressing my cheek with his spare hand. I nod and moan around him in response. "Oh, fuck, you're really not innocent at all," he groans.

I look up and our eyes meet, his hooded eyes making me rub my thighs together. I moan as I think about the orgasm he gave me before, which made me ejaculate.

My hand tugs on his balls, something I'm learning that he loves, as I move my mouth quicker on him. His hips thrust up into my mouth more now, as he gets closer to his orgasm. He also begins grunting, just like when he plays tennis.

When he's deep inside my mouth he comes down my throat in several long streams. I swallow it all, releasing him from my mouth to lick him clean.

Once that's finished, I climb up his body and snuggle into his embrace, kissing his cheek. His hands wrap around my waist, holding me against him as he breathes heavily.

"You know the grunts you make?" I murmur. Edward frowns slightly, but nods. "They're the same grunts you make when you play tennis," I smirk, kissing his cheek again.

It's like my lips are addicted to his body. Drawn towards it like a magnet.

"Yeah?" Edward says, also smirking. "Does it turn you on when I play tennis?" Fuck, he knows me too well. "I bet if I was to put my hand inside your panties I'd find you soaking wet," he whispers in my ear.

He definitely knows me too well.

"You wish, Cullen," I reply, just as his phone starts ringing.

"Ugh, this better be important," he sighs, leaving me lying on the sofa as he goes to answer the phone.

I watch his naked form walk away, ogling his ass.

As he's on the phone I turn on the TV, wondering if there's anything interesting on. I catch the end of the news, which just so happens to be reporting about a certain tennis players victory.

"I know I left you for a few minutes, but that doesn't mean you have to get your fix by watching me on TV," Edward grins as he saunters back into the room, still naked.

"Yes, because I regularly 'get my fix' watching you on the news," I reply sarcastically, moving so that Edward can sit next to me in the sofa. "Who was on the phone?" I ask, shuffling closer to him.

"My mum. Wanted to know why we didn't go out to dinner after my win," Edward shrugs.

"Please don't tell me you told her it was because you were fucking someone?" I ask, turning to face him.

"No, I said I was talking to a friend," Edward tells me. "She was still pissed, and wants me to go out with her and the family tomorrow night." I nod in response to his words, snuggling closer to him. "You could come, if you want?" he offers.

I start choking on air.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon? For me to meet your family?" I finally gasp out, much to Edward's amusement.

I hit him in the chest to shut him up.

"They already kinda know about you," Edward says casually.

"What? You told them you had a two-time fling with a girl, who you'll then introduce as your girlfriend?" I ask, outraged.

Oh god, his mum's going to hate me; his dad's going to think I'm a slut! This cannot be happening!

"Hey, woah, calm down," Edward says, holding his hands up. "My mum had a copy of that magazine. I told her you were just a friend, but she didn't believe me. Ange, my sister, she spoke to me the other day. Realised I liked you a lot," Edward reassures me. "So, actually, my mum only thinks it was a one-time occurrence."

Men. Seriously, he thinks that makes it better? That she only thought we screwed once.

"So? Will you come?" Edward asks, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Ok," I sigh, resting my head on his chest.

"Great!" Edward beams at me, leaning down to kiss me.

For the rest of the evening we watch a film, both of us remaining in our underwear. I'm actually kinda thrilled about spending the night, and I can't wait to sleep in Edward's bed. It's so damn comfy!

We finally get into bed at just after 11, Edward letting me borrow one of his t-shirts to sleep in, along with some of his boxer shorts.

"You look so sexy in my clothes," Edward mutters, pulling me into bed.

All Edward's wearing is some sweatpants. He's not even wearing boxers! Or a top.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Edward says playfully.

"Like what?" I ask, snuggling closer to him.

It's good, though, because I've learnt that Edward loves to snuggle, too. He's very cuddly.

"Like you wanna tear off my clothes!" Edward chuckles, kissing my forehead.

But I do! I think in my head.

"You do?" Edward asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

Oops, maybe I wasn't so silent with that thought...

"You're blushing, beautiful," Edward smirks, rolling onto his side.

"That thought was meant to stay inside my head."

Edward pretends to look shocked at this, pulling my body flush against his. "But then how would I have found out about these desires?" he asks in mock horror.

"You're such a dork!" I laugh, ruffling his hair.

"A dork, who's hard," Edward corrects me, proving his point by grinding into me. "Now, roll over," he adds in his commanding voice.

I love it when he's in charge.

"I'm not a dog," I reply, though I still do what he asks.

"How come you like doggy style so much?" he whispers in my ear, sliding his hands under the top I'm wearing.

He plays with my nipples as he grinds against my ass, causing me to moan loudly. His other hand slips inside the boxers of his that I'm wearing, and he begins touching me teasingly. One finger slips inside me, the palm of his hand pressing against my clit, all while he continues grinding into me.

His hand leaves my breasts to tug down the boxer shorts slightly. The position on my legs prevents me from moving them too much. I also know that Edward's moved his sweatpants down, as I can feel his bare cock against my ass.

Edward teases my slit by lightly pressing his cock against it, all while his finger is still inside me. It all feels so good, but I still want more.

"More, Edward," I beg wantonly.

He slides his finger out of my pussy, keeping it pressed against my clit as he eases himself inside me, all the way in. With the way my legs are restricted and this position, it feels like he's stretching me so much more.

His pace is slow to begin with, but it feels just as good as when he's pounding inside me roughly. I turn my face and our lips meet briefly, his finger pressing down a little harder on my clit.

Next, he moves his finger all over my soaking pussy, before moving it away completely. I almost groan at the loss of contact, but he makes up for it by kissing my shoulder and neck, sucking gently.

I tense around him when I feel his wet finger poking gently at my asshole. He, of course, feels this, since he's inside me.

"How do you feel about anal?" he asks, stopping the movement in and out of me.

"I've never tried it, but..." I trail off, a little embarrassed. And completely distracted by his cock still inside me.

"But what?" he prompts, kissing my shoulder again and helping to soothe me.

With the knowledge that he can't see my face, I find some confidence before answering his question. "It's always intrigued me, but neither of my other partners were as…open, as we are," I admit.

I swear I feel his cock twitch inside me.

"So you'd be willing to try? Willing to let me push my finger inside you while I fuck your pussy?" he asks.

I moan loudly at his dirty talk, nodding while clenching around him.

He slowly starts moving again, gathering wetness on his finger like before. When he moves his finger back to my ass, I tense once again, scared that it'll hurt.

"Relax, Isabella," he coos in my ear. "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop straight away," Edward promises, kissing my neck and moving in and out of me.

I focus on that feeling as he pushes his finger inside me. God, it feels so good! There's a slightly pain, but it only seems to add to the pleasure.

I clench around his cock and let out a long, drawn out moan as he fucks both of my holes. Edward groans, speeding up the movement of his cock and his finger.

Suddenly he withdraws both from me, making me whine pretty loudly.

"Get on all fours. I need to see my fingers fucking your ass," he grits out.

It doesn't escape my notice that he said fingers. As in, plural; more than one.

I get up and onto my arms and legs, leaning down to give him a better view of my ass. It also gives me more stability.

"You're utter perfection, Isabella," Edward groans, hands palming my ass. "How do you feel about two fingers?" he adds, leaning down to kiss my back.

"Yes, please," I beg unashamedly.

"Begging already?" I can hear the smirk in his voice.

He pushes two fingers into my soaking pussy, lubricating them, before replacing them with his cock. He starts by putting one finger in my ass, getting me used to the feeling again, before slowly pushing in his second finger.

Fuck. This brings more of a sting, though it's still pleasurable. I can't help but clench around his cock, the feeling so incredible. It also makes me wonder what it would feel like to have his cock fuck my ass.

"Your ass is so fucking tight," Edward groans, fucking me a little harder with his cock and moving his fingers faster. I moan at his words, pushing my hips back to meet his thrusts.

I feel so full with fingers in my ass and his cock in my pussy, and I know when I orgasm it's going to be fucking spectacular.

Edward's other hand suddenly starts touching my clit, the pleasure rapidly increasing.

"Edward! Feels so fucking good," I moan.

He fucks me harder, twisting his fingers to provide more of the pleasurable sting. His other hand pinches and presses on my clit, leaving me a moaning mess. Sweat covers my body as I try to fight my orgasm.

"I'm so close!" I gasp out, trying to hold off a little longer because it feels so good!

He pulls his fingers out of my ass before slamming them back in again, sending me rocketing over the edge and clamping down on him, screaming out his name along with multiple expletives.

Edward removes his fingers and pumps into me a few more times before coming. I collapse on the bed, still shaking after the intense orgasm.

"Holy fuck," I mutter as Edward pulls up the boxers I'm wearing, and then his sweatpants. I attempt to take off the t-shirt, too hot now to want to wear it.

My limbs are still achy, so in the end Edward does in for me.

I fall asleep quickly, my body completely spent.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? ;)**

**Reviews may prompt faster updates... ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Anyone else watching the Wimbledon final? :D**

**COME ON ANDY MURRAY!**

* * *

**Edward:**

When I wake up, I realise this is the first time I've woken up with Isabella in my arms. She looks adorable sleeping, her mouth slightly open as she occasionally speaks.

My mind drifts back to last night, and how hard I made her orgasm. She could barely function after it, falling asleep immediately.

I kiss her hair softly, not wanting to wake her just yet. She looks too peaceful.

Plus, it's still fairly early, as I have practise today. I really wish I could spend more time with her, but now I have her number and address I don't have to worry about losing her again.

"Mornin'," Isabella mumbles, still looking half asleep, her hair all messy.

She looks adorable.

"Morning," I reply, grinning as I lean down to kiss her.

"I ache," Isabella mumbles, stretching slightly. She's clearly forgotten about taking off the t-shirt, as she lets the cover fall from around her chest, flashing me her tits. I lick my lips. "Pervert," she mumbles, sadly covering herself up.

"You want me to flash you to make things even?" I offer, smirking.

"No, my pussy aches too much for more sex. Maybe in a few days." I can't help the triumphant grin that breaks out over my face. "You're such a typical man," she huffs, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. You want me to kiss your pussy better?" Her eyes darken slightly, before she shakes her head.

"I'm serious! It really aches down there!" Isabella says, trying to sound serious. I can't help but laugh.

"Would you like me to go slower next time?" I say, though I have no intention of going any slower with her.

"No, just give me some time to recover," she mumbles, snuggling up to me.

She still looks half asleep.

I kiss her again, but then we both jump when there's a knock at the door. Her wide eyes meet mine, before I realise who it probably it.

"Uh, could you answer that?" I ask hopefully.

"What? No! I'm telling you, I can't walk properly. Plus, I don't even live here!" I wish she did.

Though, I have to agree with her reasoning.

Doesn't mean I'm not going to fight my cause, though.

"I think it's my mother! I can't answer the door to my mother when I'm hard!" I protest.

Isabella laughs at me.

"Tough luck," she sniggers, pushing me out of bed. When I stand up, she sees my problem.

Just as she's about to say something there's another knock at the door, so I grab a large hoodie and put it on, before running downstairs.

I also think of the most unattractive things I can think of.

Emmett naked. My grandma naked. Ew!

That works!

When I open the door, it is Mum in the other side. And she looks pissed.

"What took you so long?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I was in bed," I say, and then, for some reason unknown to me, I gesture upstairs. Mum just nods, looking at me like I'm crazy.

I think I am.

"So, look what I saw today…" Mum trails off, handing me a magazine.

On the front there's another picture of Isabella and I, only this time we're arguing. Fucking paparazzi, getting me in trouble with my mother.

At least this time when she shouts at me, we aren't in a public place.

"She looks awfully similar to that other girl. Isabella," Mum looks pointedly at me, and I find myself cowering under her gaze.

"It's not what it looks like!" I blurt out.

"Isn't that what you said about the other picture?"

Ah, touché, mother.

"It's different this time. Her surname is Swan!" I shout, triumphant. Mum once again looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Is that why you didn't come out to dinner? Because you were with her?" Mum asks me.

"Um, maybe…" I trail off, until she looks pissed again. "It's not like that, either! Well, it kind of is…" Shit, shit, retract statement, edit undo! Ah, shit, that stuff doesn't work in real life. "She's my girlfriend now, ok? We talked…well, we argued a bit, but then we spoke, and she said how she'd moved to New York, and stuff, and…yeah…" I ramble, watching in relief as Mum's expression softens.

Though, only slightly.

"Is she still here now?" she asks, putting her hand on her hip.

Why are mothers so scary? Or is it just mine?

"Possibly…" I squeak out, feeling like a teenager again.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Mum says, raising her voice.

"Yes, ok, she stayed the night! But I made her dinner, Mum; I was attempting to be a gentleman!" I quickly tell her.

I'm 27, yet my mother still scares me.

I feel like rolling my eyes at myself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Isabella making her way downstairs, in the boxers and t-shirt.

Emmett naked. Grandma naked.

"Hey, I heard voices," Isabella says, walking up next to me.

Thank god, she's come to save me!

I wrap my arm around her, leaning down to kiss her cheek before turning back to Mum. Her eyes are filled with tears.

"Hello, Mrs Cullen, I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. Well, except Edward, but…" Isabella trails off, clearly nervous. I hold her tighter against me.

I have a feeling Mum's going to love Isabella.

"Please, call me Esme, dear. I'm just so happy Edward's finally found someone! You would not believe how moody he has been this past month." Mum noticed that? I thought I hid the fact I missed Isabella well!

Dammit.

"I've been the same. My friends kept shouting at me," Isabella admits, smiling over at Mum.

They like each other!

Internal fist pump!

"Well, Bella, would you like to come out to dinner with us tonight? You can meet my husband, Carlisle, and our daughter Angela, along with her husband Ben," Mum offers.

"I'd love to, thanks for inviting me," Isabella replies politely. I pull her closer and kiss her cheek.

After some more talking, Mum leaves Isabella and I alone. I kiss her once again, though deeper than when Mum was here.

"You're amazing. I don't think I've said that to you enough," I tell her, hugging her tightly.

"Crushing me!" Isabella squeals. I teasingly squeeze her tighter before releasing her.

When I let go of her, she hits my chest a few times.

Um, what?

"What did I do?" I frown, looking down at her.

So fucking short.

"I heard you talking to your mother before. You told her we had sex!" Isabella replies, hitting me some more. I grab her hands to stop her attack.

"You were listening?" I ask, smirking.

"Yeah, act confident now, but as soon as your mother's around you're a scared teenager!" Isabella giggles, looking very happy with herself.

Still holding her hands, I back her into a wall, using my height to my advantage.

"She's not here now though, is she?" I murmur, biting on her earlobe. "You can act confident all you like, but I know you." I feel her shudder against me, so I attempt to hold in my triumphant grin. "I certainly know your body. Incredibly well." She whimpers a little as I press into her more, my hands releasing hers to grab her ass.

"Edward, please," Isabella begs, grabbing onto my shoulders.

With a large smirk on my face, I take a step back. "But, baby, I thought you said your pussy ached? I wouldn't want to cause further injury," I say to her, watching as her expression morphs from lust to confusion to anger.

I'm still smirking.

I mean, what's the worst she can do?

A sickly sweet smile settles on her face as she steps towards me, reaches out and grabs my cock through my sweatpants.

"Fuck," I hiss out as she squeezes it, making me nice and hard.

Almost as sudden as she touched me she's gone, leaving me hard and standing alone.

Ok, _that's_ the worst she can do.

Fuck.

*********DEUCE*********

Arriving at practise, I see an overly happy Emmett.

Well, this can't be good.

"So…_that's_ Isabella. She's pretty hot," he comments, a wide grin on his face.

"Stay the fuck away from her," I growl at him, giving him a shove as I walk past him. "She's mine," I add.

To my surprise, Emmett's laughs out loud. "_Dude_! You are _so_ whipped!" he sniggers, shoving me back. "Anyway, last I heard she was just your fuck buddy. What's up with you guys?" Emmett asks as we head out to the practise court.

"She's my girlfriend now. I asked her out at my place," I tell him, grinning.

"Really? You still wanted her even after she walked out on you?"

I throw a tennis ball at Emmett's head before I reply to his comment.

"She left because she didn't want to get too attached to me. She thought I just wanted sex," I inform him, taking out my racket.

We probably won't start practise until Emmett hears everything about last night, though. I swear; he enjoys gossip more than girls do.

"I knew you couldn't just have sex! It always means more to you!" Emmett booms, triumphant. "So, how'd things with your mother go?"

"It went…Wait, how do you know my mother came round this morning?" At my questioning Emmett realises his mistake, already holding his hands in front of his face in defence. "Did you tell her? About the magazine?" I demand, preparing a tennis ball to throw.

"Maybe…" he trails off.

I take a moment to aim, and then throw the tennis ball. While Emmett was protecting his face, he forgot about his crotch, which is exactly where the ball hits _his_ balls.

"Ow! Fuck!" Emmett hisses, doubling over.

I snigger.

"Oh, god! My balls!" Emmett groans, rolling around on the floor.

I leave him be, still a little pissed at him, and then continue practise alone. I hit balls at the court, working on my aim and my ace. I also need to work on my backhand, but I need Emmett for that.

It's thirty minutes before he's on his feet again, and giving me the death glare. I just smile at him in response.

"I'm _so_ telling your mum," he frowns at me, picking up a racket. Emmett would have been a tennis star, like myself, were it not for his knees. Playing tennis for a long amount of time gives him knee problems, so he could never finish a match. He seems to love training players, though.

Well, maybe not right now.

"And? I'll just say my aim was off," I smirk, hitting a tennis ball at him.

We continue practise, with Emmett clearly still pissed at me, saying I've made him out of action for at least a week. He also goes to the bathroom and informs me there's swelling.

While it's a disgusting image, it still makes me laugh.

"Oh, by the way, I gave one of Isabella's friends your number," I tell him. I figure that now, since he can't have sex for at least a week, is the perfect time for them to meet.

I don't want him to fuck her then leave her, as it could put a strain on my relationship with Isabella.

"She hot?" Emmett asks as we walk out to his car.

"How would I know? I've never met the woman!" I reply, putting my stuff in the back before getting in the passenger seat.

Emmett nods, looking deep in thought, before shrugging.

*********DEUCE*********

Emmett decided to join us for dinner tonight, so Isabella, me and him are currently driving to the restaurant Mum suggested.

Isabella's sat in the back, but I keep turning around to reassure her. Emmett also decided to tell her about the ball on ball incident, which just made her laugh for about five minutes. It made Emmett scowl at the both of us, though.

"You look beautiful," I assure Isabella as we walk into the restaurant.

She's wearing this dark blue, knee length dress, which showcases her curves. It's teasing me, because I have a match tomorrow, which means no sex tonight.

I'm not sure how long I'll last before I combust.

"Won't there be photographers? We've already been photographed twice, it won't be long before people find out my name," Isabella worries, clutching onto my hand.

"I want everyone to know you're mine. That I'm no longer single," I tell her, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

She blushes furiously, ducking her head.

"I should probably call my parents. You know, before the press tell them," Isabella jokes, leaning into me.

We walk through the restaurant and to the table where the rest of my family is sat, and start making introductions.

"Isabella, this is my father, Carlisle, my mother – whom you've already met – my sister Angela and her husband Ben. Everyone, this is Isabella, my girlfriend," I announce happily as we take our seats.

I look over to Angela, who's grinning so widely and looking so proud of me.

"Hi," Isabella mumbles. I turn to look at her, finding it strange that she's so shy all of a sudden. Most of the time when I'm with her, she's so confident.

"I've heard so much about you!" Angela gushes, sending me a quick look.

"Yeah, same, sorta. And you can call me Bella. Edward just…yeah," Isabella mutters, glancing at me.

What can I say, I love calling her Isabella.

"Ok, Bella," Angela says, smiling.

Everyone begins making small talk amongst themselves, so I sit back and just listen. My arm rests on the back of Isabella's chair, the need to always be touching her overpowering.

I never thought this would happen. I never thought I'd find Isabella again and be able to introduce her to my parents.

Who, by the way, seem to love her.

"So, what do you do, Bella?" Dad asks her.

"I'm currently in the process of setting up an editorial company with my two best friends, Rose and Alice," Isabella explains.

"Wow, that's certainly impressive," Dad says.

"Yep, my girl's clever," I grin, kissing her cheek.

"I've never seen you so smitten, Edward!" Dad chuckles, a smile fixed on his face.

I smile, thinking back to our conversation from the previous night. I honestly thought she'd be more freaked when I told her about my multiple failed relationships. Truthfully, I don't think I ever really tried with past relationships.

For Isabella, though, I'm going to try my hardest.

The rest of dinner goes remarkably well, my family clearly loving Isabella. Which is important to me, and she seems to like them too.

When we leave, I ask if Isabella wants to spend the night again. I know we can't do anything, but I just want to be able to hold her in my arms again.

It was a pretty amazing way to wake up.

"I thought you had a match tomorrow?" Isabella asks, snuggling into my side while Emmett drives us back to my place.

"I do, but I kinda like sleeping with you in my arms," I admit quietly.

"Ok, then," Isabella beams up at me, before reaching in her bag to text her friends, presumably.

Emmett drops us off at my place, reminding me once again about my match tomorrow. "It's an important match; it's the semi-finals, so no fucking. You got that?" Emmett asks.

"Maybe next practise a tennis ball will find its way to your crotch again," I warn, guiding Isabella into my house.

Once we're in the hallway, I pull her into my arms and kiss her deeply, wishing I didn't have a match tomorrow.

"We should stop," Isabella says, sadly moving away from me.

"Yeah. Promise me one thing, though?" I ask as we walk towards my bedroom.

How I wish I could say _our_ bedroom.

"Yes?" Isabella says, turning to face me.

"Don't touch yourself from now until tomorrow night," I tell her, watching as her eyes darken. "I'll be waiting for my congratulations," I add, kissing her forehead.

I walk over to the wardrobe and get a t-shirt and boxers for Isabella to wear.

"You haven't won yet," Isabella points out, raising an eyebrow.

"Knowing that I'll get a reward if I win? Yeah, that's a pretty good incentive," I smirk back at her, kissing her cheek before leaving the room to get changed.

If I stay in the room while we get changed, my restraint will completely disappear.

When I return I hurriedly get into bed, pulling Isabella into my arms. She giggles against me, burying her head into my chest.

"I've never felt more content," I admit honestly. I know, for certain, I feel more for this girl than I've felt for any of my other girlfriends. I don't want to tell her this yet, for fear I'll scare her away.

"Neither have I," she replies, pecking my lips before closing her eyes and sighing against my chest.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the fluffy chapter? :D**

**Review please! And a big thanks to all the reviewers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So it's been over a month. I'm sorry for the ridiculously long delay, it won't happen again!**

* * *

**Bella:**

Since Edward has training today, I get the chance to meet up with my friends. And, of course, tell them everything that happened last night.

Well, not quite everything. I'll skim over the private times, but I do want to tell them about Edward's lack of serious relationships.

We all meet at this little cafe just across from our office. Although I want to tell them about Edward, I want to hear this news that Alice has first.

"So, what's new with you, Ali?" I ask.

Alice shuffles in her seat, for once not delighting in the limelight.

It must be serious.

"Tell her!" Rose urges.

"Fine," Alice huffs. "You know how I grew up in New York? Well, there's this guy I went to high school with, and when we went to that club the other night I saw him there. We, um, we'd kinda dated in high school-"

"Kinda dated?" I interrupt.

It's silent for a few minutes, until Rose decides to answer for Alice.

"They fucked," Rose states bluntly.

"Rose! I knew I shouldn't have told you first!" Alice whines, shooting a glare over at Rose. I snigger. "It wasn't just fucking, as Rose so nicely put it, he was my first." Yeah, I gasp. And Alice turns her glare to me. "We weren't properly dating, but I'd liked him for ages, and we were pretty much best friends."

"Um, without sounding rude, how did you go from best friends to losing virginities?" I ask, hearing Rose snort at my question.

Attractive.

"It was the week before I was leaving for Oxford. He organised this farewell thing for me, with all of my other friends. At the end of the party, I thanked him by kissing him. I was taking my chances with him, since I'd be leaving soon, so it didn't matter if I embarrassed myself," Alice begins to explain, much to my shock. "To my surprise, he, um, he kissed me back." Alice mumbles.

"And then what?" I ask, taking a sip of my coffee. I'm shattered from being up so late with Edward.

"Then it just sort of...happened. One minute we were kissing, the next we were naked together in his bed!" Alice blurts, gesturing wildly with her hands.

"Come on, tell her the rest," Rose says, glancing at Alice.

"Why did I think it would be a good idea to tell you first?" Alice mutters to herself. I laugh while Rose pouts. "After we…yeah, we fell asleep. I woke up the next morning because I heard his cell ringing, so I answered it, only to find there was a girl on the other line. Some chick named Lauren, and she was saying how she was his girlfriend. I lied and said Jasper – that's the guy's name – let me crash on his sofa. I felt so used," Alice says, finishing her story.

"Oh, Alice, are you ok?" I ask, reaching across the table to take her hand in mine. "How come you never told us about him before?" I add, offering her some of my cookie.

Alice shrugs, looking awfully miserable and totally unlike herself. "I felt stupid. He was my best friend, which I ruined, and I didn't even know he had a girlfriend!" Alice exclaims.

"And there's still more..." Rose trails off. "We were at this club and I saw this guy, who looked like he was arguing with Alice. I went over there to help her out," Rose tells me.

"Yeah, Jasper was pretty angry," Alice nods, in agreement with Rose's story. "He demanded to know why I left, thought that _I'd_ used _him_! So I told him to ask his girlfriend, Lauren," Alice mumbles bitterly.

"And?" I prompt, now fully engrossed in this story.

And I thought my life was crazy.

"He told me he'd never dated anyone called Lauren." I gasp, not having expected that.

"So that girl lied?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah," Alice nods. "So, Jasper asked if he could take me out. So that we could reconnect. What the hell does that mean?"

"Um...it means he's not a dick?" I offer. Rose starts laughing loudly and Alice manages to crack a smile.

"Anyway, onto happier things. How did things go with you and Edward?" Alice asks, smirking.

"Well, his mother came round this morning, and asked me out to dinner with them!" I blurt, since I'm still shocked about that.

"Really?" Both Rose and Alice gasp out.

"Yep. Oh, and get this, his mum said that this past month and a half he's been miserable! It's not just me!" I exclaim happily. "Yeah, so, he made me dinner last night, and not so subtly asked me about my exes."

"How did he react?" Rose asks. Rose and Alice both know about my past two boyfriends.

"Remarkably well, actually," I tell them. "Though, he did tell me about his exes."

"Uh oh, this sounds bad," Alice murmurs, leaning forward.

"It's not necessarily bad. He told me that he'd never been with a girl longer than 6 months. That he's never lived with a girl, nor has he been in love."

I sit back and drink some more coffee, letting them digest this news. They seem to be thinking it through thoroughly.

"Did he say why?" Rose asks, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Apparently none of his other girlfriends liked or understood tennis, and didn't like how he travelled all over the world, but would never go with him," I tell them, counting down in my head.

Three.

Two.

One.

And the squeals start.

"Oh my god you are perfect for him!" Alice squeals, clapping her hands together.

She reminds me of a seal.

"Seriously, it's like you were made for him!" Rose adds, also looking ecstatic.

I sigh heavily, thinking about Edward. It all still feels so unreal.

"I should probably call my parents," I mutter, since it's two times now that I've been in the press because of him.

"Yeah! You were in the magazine _again_!" Rose points out. "Have you read it?" she adds, pushing the magazine towards me.

I haven't actually read it, so I flick through to the article about me.

That's weird. That there's an article in a magazine about _me_.

_**Tennis hotshot (literally) in heated argument!**_

_Remember a month and a half ago when Edward Cullen was pictured – rather intimately – with the brunette? Guess what, he's been pictured with her again!_

_Now, in the first picture, Edward claimed that the two were 'just friends'. Obviously, no one believed this (well, we hoped it was so. Does he hold all his female friends like that? If so, we want to be his friend even more!). _

_Anyway, after his amazing win in the third round of the _New York Open_, Edward was pictured arguing with this girl in the parking lot. Even more than ever, we want to know who she was! Why were they arguing? Did she want more and he didn't? We know from the past that Edward isn't big on relationships. Yes, he's been pictured with other women, but there's never been anything serious reported._

_Sadly, we can't answer these questions, we can only guess. Though, we're also baffled at the fact that the first picture was taken in London, and this one was taken in New York. Is she a stalker or something?_

_If she is, we wouldn't blame her._

_We'll, as always, keep you updated on this story! Our team our currently trying to work out who she is, and are eagerly awaiting another statement from our favourite tennis player!_

I throw down the magazine on the table, thoroughly pissed off, worried and annoyed.

"So?" Rose asks, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Firstly, I'm not some stalker who's clinging to Edward who 'doesn't want me'. Secondly, if they find out my name I'll hunt them down; personally. And finally, he's off the market, so they can back off." Alice ends up giggling at the end of my rant, so I take my cookie away from her again.

"You're so possessive over him!" she sniggers.

"So, you're meeting up with that guy? What was his name…Jasper?" I deflect, raising an eyebrow.

"Possibly," she murmurs, a lot quieter than before.

"Why only possibly? I thought you arranged a date?" Rose frowns over at Alice.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I want to go…" Alice trails off.

"Do you like him as a friend?" I ask her. Alice nods, albeit hesitantly. "And do you like him romantically?" I add.

"Well, yeah, kinda, I mean, he _was_ my first, you know? And he's pretty hot…" Alice admits a little reluctantly.

"Then meet up with him!" I practically shout. She glares at me. "Look, what happened before you came to England was neither your fault nor his. Ok, maybe you shouldn't have had sex without talking beforehand, but you weren't to know this girl was lying."

"I shouldn't have had sex without talking before? Isn't that what you and Edward did? Twice?" Alice frowns.

Ah, she's got me there.

"See, this is completely different," I say, trying to sound convincing.

"How so?" Alice asks, raising an eyebrow. I glance over at Rose, silently begging her for help, but she just seems to be enjoying herself.

"Because…Because Edward and I didn't _need_ to talk, as it was supposed to be just sex. For you and Jasper, you wanted a relationship, so you should have spoken," I answer, hoping to sound convincing.

"It's kind of ironic," Rose comments. "What I mean is, Bella and Edward were just looking for meaningless sex, and you ended up in a relationship. Alice and Jasper were looking for a relationship, but ended up just having sex," she informs us both.

Huh.

Yeah, that's kinda true, actually.

"Fine, I'll meet up with him," Alice sighs heavily.

"When are you meeting up?" I ask her.

"Tonight. We'll all have to discuss how our evenings go. You're meeting the in-laws and I'm meeting up with Jasper," Alice says.

"And I'm going to call Cullen's hot trainer," Rose says, beaming.

I can't help but laugh.

Eventually we do have to actually do some work, so we leave the coffee shop and head over to our office. Things have pretty much all been set up – all the DIY thankfully now completed – and on Monday we're interviewing possible employees.

*********DEUCE*********

Waking up the following morning with Edward is honestly perfection. When I slowly open my eyes I see he's already awake, and he leans forward to kiss my nose.

He's too cute for words.

"Are you busy today?" he asks me, kissing all over my face.

"Maybe…why?" I tease him, snuggling back into the covers and closing my eyes.

"Isabel-laaa," Edward coos, continuing his kissing attack of my face.

I re-open my eyes to see him hovering above me, an adorable pout on his handsome face.

"What?" I grin up at him.

"It's the semi-finals today. I want you there," Edward says, kissing my lips fairly chastely.

"You do?" I know my face is covered with a massive grin.

"Yep. In the family box."

My eyes widen and I quickly sit up in bed, almost head butting Edward. Luckily, he moves out of the way before injury befalls him.

"What?" I shriek. Edward looks scared.

"I want you there but it's too late to get tickets, plus there's space in the box because there'll just be Mum, Angela, Emmett and some other physiotherapists," Edward explains quickly.

"Um…it's just…" I mutter, not knowing how to put it into words.

"I understand if you're busy or you don't want to go," Edward says, looking crestfallen.

"No! That's not it!" I quickly assure him, pulling him towards me and kissing him. "I've just never been with your family before, without _you_ with me," I explain to him.

To my surprise, Edward laughs.

"They love you. My mum and sister. You'll be fine," Edward grins, kissing me again and then getting out of bed. "Usually my mum and sister come round here for breakfast with me, and then we head to the courts together," Edward tells me. "Right, I'm going for a shower, then you can go after me. Ok?"

He doesn't give me chance to reply before he's in the bathroom, leaving me alone in the bedroom.

Despite his words, I'm still nervous about being alone with his mother and sister.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on Alice's news?**

**Looking forward to the semi-final?!**

**Please keep on reviewing, I love hearing all your thoughts about the chapters!**


End file.
